Luchar por Amor
by Dulce twilight
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando toda tu vida has vivido apartada de la verdad y cuando esa vida es hecha pedazos por una cruel traición y más importante cuándo no sabes lo que eres realmente? Isabella no lo sabe pero pronto lo descubrirá. ENTRA A VER SUMARY COMPLETO
1. Prólogo

_Sinopsis completa de_

**LUCHAR POR AMOR**

Para Isabella Swan la vida que llevaba era perfecta... vivía plenamente feliz con una familia donde el amor sobraba... Todos se amaban. Pero nada es perfecto. Una cruel traición y una dolorosa tragedia cambian su vida radicalmente. Descubre que todo lo que conoció y vivió en sus diecisiete años fue un engaño y una mentira para apartarla de la verdad y así no revelar un secreto que ella misma ignora y que pronto ira descubriendo.

Para poder mantenerse a salvo Isabella tendrá que quedarse en "Twilight Academy" donde nada ni nadie es lo que parece... Mientras trata de superar la tragedia y pese a esa traición que sufrió, Isabella volverá a sentir crecer el fuerte sentimiento del verdadero amor y la verdadera amistad. Se enfrentará a todo y a todos con tal de no perder a sus seres queridos y si para proteger a los suyos tiene que pelear, entonces ella gustosa luchara por amor...

_._

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

**.  
><strong>

_**Hace diecisiete años...**_

El rey estaba sentado en su despacho leyendo documentos importantes de pronto se sintió nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento... Estaba preocupado. ¿Pero porqué?

Se dirigió al pasillo.

-¿Dónde está la reina?- pregunto el rey a un guardia que estaba en la salida.

-Su alteza salió hacía el bosque en busca de la...- no termino porque a lo lejos las llamas estaban prendiendo el bosque... Fuego.

-VE A BUSCAR AYUDA- grito y luego corrió a la velocidad de vampiro junto a toda la guardia detrás de él.

-ALTEZA-gritaban todos los guardias, vigilantes y atentos cuando ya estaban en el lugar del incendio. La guardia estaba tratando de no acercarse a las llamas...

-AQUÍ.-grito la esposa del rey y eso basto para que todos la encontrara... la reina estaba llorando en el suelo y en sus brazos estaba la bebé.

-Dios mío ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto el rey asustado mientras se acercaba y buscaba una herida en el cuerpo de su esposa.

-Es... es... la... bebé.- dijo agitadamente la reina.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Está herida?- pregunto desesperado

-No pero estuvo a punto. Ella provoco el incendio, yo estaba con ella meciéndola y de pronto su pequeña manita se estiro y... y prendió fuego a casi todo el bosque-dijo llorando.

-Mi amor tranquila...-

-No puedo. Pudo hacer daño a uno de nuestro clan o a todos. Recuerda que el fuego los mata y eso no puedo permitirlo porque ella puede salir herida y puede morir...-

Al rey no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunto temeroso por la respuesta y por la mueca de dolor y sufrimiento en el rostro de su esposa supo que se avecinaba una declaración dolorosa.

Y desgraciadamente el rey tuvo la razón.

-Debemos protegerla...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal chicas? Es mi nuevo fanfic :D espero que les guste!<strong>

**Ya quieren el primer capítulo?**

**Entonces lleguemos a los 10 o más comentarios/REVIEWS y cumpliendo esa meta yo subo capitulo ese día! **

**Precisamente por eso estare escribiendo y adelantando para tener los capitulos listos,**

**Ya que en cada capítulo tendremos una meta por cumplir! **

**Espero que les haya gustado y llamado la atención "Luchar por Amor" porque yo la pase en grande escribiendo los capítulos! **

**GRACIAS y recuerden dejar un review!**

****de verdad no se tardan ni dos minutos en escribir un review y opinion!****


	2. Capítulo 1 Cruel Traición

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia y trama son mios.**

* * *

><p>DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

"**Cruel traición"**

Isabella estaba despidiéndose en la gran sala lujosa de su casa. Su madre Renée y su hermana Ángela estaban llorando. Su padre Charlie estaba abrazando a su madre, el tenía una expresión de tristeza pero sabía llevarlo mejor que su mamá y su hermana.

-Por dios, no me voy para nunca volver- dijo Isabella.

-Amor ella tiene razón. Dejen de llorar- dijo su padre.

-Pero... pero... pero... ella se va... y... y...- no paraba de gimotear Ángela.

Isabella se acerco y la abrazo.

-No llores Ángela. Eres mi hermana mayor y dentro de un mes me alcanzaras en California- dijo Isabella mientras la abrazaba.

-Ya lo sé y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber viajado...- empezó a decir Ángela. Isabella suspiro. Hace un mes Ángela había viajado con sus amigos pero tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y las consecuencias fueron una pierna lastimada la cual requería descanso. Esa era la cuestión de porque Ángela no se iba con Isabella.

A Isabella también le costaba mucho separarse de su familia. En especial de su hermana ya que compartían un lazo muy fuerte. Pero tenía que irse para la universidad y vendría a visitarlos en vacaciones y los fines de semanas. De repente sonó su celular y se alejo de Ángela para contestar. Era su mejor amiga Victoria.

-Hola Victoria- dijo Isabella.

_-Por dios mujer ya te estás tardando demasiado. Tu vuelo saldrá en menos de una hora..._- Victoria estaba ansiosa y desesperada. Desde que la había conocido ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Victoria le ayudo en la escuela cuando había entrado y no conocía a nadie. Ella siempre fue amable con Isabella.

-Tranquila Victoria. Ya voy saliendo.- dijo Isabella mintiendo un poco.

-_Más te vale Isabella. Te dejó porque el idiota de mi hermano me está molestando- _dijo irritada y luego colgó.

Bueno el idiota de su hermano como ella le decía era el guapísimo James. Isabella estuvo impresionada cuando Victoria se lo presento y le gusto mucho. Cuando estaban solos James se portaba muy cariñoso y la trataba de seducir pero ella siempre se negaba a dar un paso más allá. No eran novios, solo amigos y hasta que eso cambiara Isabella no cambiaría su postura. Pero cuando Victoria estaba presente James se mantenía algo indiferente pero Isabella suponía que era por respeto... Pero ¿A quién?...

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Isabella y su madre se acerco.

-Cuídate mucho Isabella- dijo su madre ya más calmada pero había un tono en su voz que desconcertó a Isabella.

-Por supuesto mamá- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Anda hija. Dante te llevará al aeropuerto.- dijo su padre mientras se acercaba abrazarla. -Mantente alerta mi niña- dijo e Isabella se sorprendió por eso y simplemente asintió.

-Isabella. No te diviertas sin mí. Llegare dentro de un mes- dijo Ángela abrazándola.

-Claro Ángela. No iré a ninguna fiesta sin ti hermana mayor- dijo sonriendo.

Salió al pasillo y vio a Dante el chofer que estaba tomando sus maletas y se dirigía a la puerta. Isabella junto a su familia lo siguieron y salieron de la casa.

-Bien creo que ya es hora- dijo Isabella y de pronto sintió lagrimas. Pero rápidamente se las quito con el dorso de su mano.

-Te amamos hija- dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

-Yo también los amo- dijo Isabella sonriendo. Y luego se acerco al coche. Dante le abrió la puerta y ella entró.

El coche arrancó y volteo a verlos para decirles a dios con su mano.

Cuando se alejaron de la mansión Swan, Isabella sintió las lágrimas que intentaba retener. Lloraba porque estaba triste, era la primera vez que se alejaba de su familia.

-No llore señorita Isabella. Estoy seguro que los señores irán seguido a visitarla- dijo Dante. Isabella sonrió y asintió. Dante tenía razón sus padres harían eso y hasta más con tal de estar con ella.

Minutos después llegaron al aeropuerto y antes de bajarse sonó su celular. Era Victoria.

-Ya estoy en el aeropuerto Victoria- dijo Isabella irritada.

-_Me parece muy bien. Pero tengo que decirte algo importante... nuestros padres olvidaron un documento y James y yo no podremos irnos contigo en el vuelo. Nos iremos hasta mañana_...-

-¿QUÉ?-grito Isabella

-_Lo siento Isabella. Estoy furiosa con nuestros padres por este contratiempo. Pero mañana por la tarde estaremos juntos... Me tengo que ir, márcame cuando llegues- _dijo y no espero respuesta de Isabella y corto la llamada.

Eso fue muy extraño. Ellos jamás tenían contratiempos y menos sus padres. ¿Qué habrán olvidado? De repente recordó su collar y llevo sus manos al cuello y no lo encontró. Sintió una extraña sensación. Algo está mal ella jamás podría haber olvidado su collar.

-Dante debemos regresar- dijo Isabella desesperada

-¿Señorita está bien?-le pregunto el chofer.

-No. Olvide mi collar. Necesitamos volver con él. No puedo alejarme de él. Regresemos a casa-

-Perderá el vuelo...-

-No me importa. Regresemos.- dijo y Dante arranco y se dirigieron a su casa.

Algo no estaba nada bien. Sentía qué algo pasaba. Una horrible sensación de pérdida. Recordó que cuando era pequeña siempre que sucedía algo malo tenía esa sensación.

Cuando era pequeña, ella y Ángela estaban jugando en el jardín, estaban peleando por una muñeca y mientras la estiraban, la muñeca se había roto y las dos enojadas se apuntaron culpando una a la otra. De repente la muñeca estallo en llamas y sus padres habían salido muy preocupados, pero estaban más preocupados por Ángela y la miraban con un brillo extraño como si ella fuera la culpable del incidente. Cuando eso era ridículo.

Hasta ahora nunca había entendido porque sus padres cada vez que ocurría algún extraño accidente veían a Ángela con un significado raro. Ellos la amaban eso era evidente pero cuando ocurría algo extraño simplemente la miraban con brillo extraño mientras que a ella le preguntaban si estaba bien.

Isabella dejo sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la mansión. Pero algo no andaba bien. Los guardias no estaban en la entrada como de costumbre.

-Detente- dijo Isabella y Dante detuvo el coche.

-Algo ocurre señorita. Los guardias nunca dejan su puesto. Será mejor que se quede aquí mientras voy a ver.- dijo Dante mientras se bajaba.

El coche estaba afuera aun no entraban por el camino que los llevaba a la entrada principal. Isabella estaba muy nerviosa y decidió bajarse del coche y seguir a Dante sin que él se diera cuenta.

Lo siguió y antes de entrar por la puerta principal, está se abrió e Isabella por instinto se escondió en los arbustos cercanos.

-¿Quién demonios es usted?- dijo Dante enojado.

-Tenemos compañía chicos- grito una voz masculina que le pertenecía a la persona que había abierto la puerta. Luego Isabella escucho varios pasos.

-SUELTEME- grito Dante. Isabella quería mirar y saber que pasaba pero si lo hacía se darían cuenta que ella estaba escondida.

-Has visto demasiado y por eso te mataremos- Bella se estremeció de terror y escucho un disparo. Se tapo la boca para no gritar y minutos después se escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Isabella salió de los arbustos y vio a Dante tirado y con una herida de bala en su pecho. Estaba completamente inmóvil. Estaba muerto pensó horrorizada. Busco su celular y se dio cuenta que lo había dejado en el coche. No podía perder el tiempo tenía que ver a su familia. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa y entro por la puerta del servició. En la casa no se escuchaba nada y eso no le gustaba a Isabella. Se dirigió a hurtadillas a la sala principal y escucho unas carcajadas y risas provenientes del despacho de su padre.

Isabella entro por una pequeña puerta secreta. Ella y Ángela la habían descubierto de pequeñas y sorprendían a su padre al entrar de repente al despacho. Se metió sin hacer ruido y escucho unas voces dolorosamente familiares.

-Te necesito ahora preciosa- escucho decir y abrió una pequeña ventana para ver. Lo malo era que solo se alcanzaba a ver el escritorio de su padre. Lo que vio la destrozo por dentro.

James estaba abrazando a... ¡Victoria! Quien estaba de espaldas a él. Ella se volteo y lo beso apasionadamente.

-Ahora no James. Tenemos que terminar el trabajo.- dijo Victoria alejándose de él

-Lo prometiste Victoria- dijo irritado James.

-Ustedes dos. Ya basta. No quiero que estén de amorosos en estos momentos.- dijo otra voz. Pero en esos momentos Isabella no lo vio pues había cerrado sus ojos. Era asqueroso ver a su mejor amiga besando a su hermano ¡por dios! Era más que asqueroso era repugnante. Abrió los ojos y pensó en su familia. ¿Qué les hicieron?

-Tiene razón padre. No es el momento ni mucho menos el lugar.- dijo James suspirando. La otra voz era su padre y ¿por qué dejaba que sus hijos se besaran? ¡Dios! Esa familia estaba enferma.

-Ya hicimos nuestro trabajo. Espero que la otra chica no haya sido la que estábamos buscando. Aunque debimos haberla matado de igual forma- dijo el padre de James.

Isabella se tenso... estaba segura que hablaban de ella como la "otra chica".

-Isabella no es la que buscamos y la quiero para divertirme consolándola. Y por cierto ella misma nos contó de los sucesos extraños que le pasaban cuando estaba con su hermana. Ángela es nuestra chica.- dijo James muy seguro.

Esos malditos eran unos asquerosos traicioneros. Isabella les había contado eso confiando en ellos. Pensar que en un momento se sintió atraída por James y que consideraba como su mejor amiga a Victoria. ¿Qué le habrán hecho a su querida Ángela?

-Espero que tengan razón. Me voy y me llevo al equipo. Ustedes terminen con esto.- dijo y salió cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

-Podemos hacerlo aquí. Anda rápido- dijo James mientras se acercaba a Victoria.

-¿Querías divertirte con la estúpida de Isabella? ¿Por eso me obligaste a fingir y ayudarla desde que la hemos conocido y así ser su mejor amiga?- le dijo enojada.

-Vicky tu eres la mejor en todo y eres mía. Isabella es solo un juguete que quiero probar. No te molestes amor. Yo te quiero a ti- dijo James y la beso apasionadamente. Isabella vio como empezaban a quitarse la ropa y eso la enfureció, ¿cómo se atrevían a eso, en esos momentos?...

Abrió furiosa la pequeña puerta secreta.

-Malditos bastardos- grito Isabella. Jame y Victoria sorprendidos y casi desnudos voltearon a verla.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- grito Victoria mientras empezaba a vestirse junto a James.

Isabella los ignoro porque ahora que salía podía ver todo el lugar. Bajo su mirada y vio a toda su familia... asesinada. Muertos. Su cariñoso padre y su hermosa madre estaban muertos... Isabella sintió lagrimas correr por su rostro.

De pronto se escucharon truenos y vio hacía la ventana... el cielo se estaba oscureciendo y empezaba a llover.

-Son unos malditos. ¿Porqué lo hicieron?- grito Isabella cuando volteo a verlos. James y Victoria ya habían terminado de arreglarse y la miraron sonriendo.

-Ellos protegían a Ángela- dijo Victoria a modo de explicación.

-¿Ángela? ¿y qué les hizo Ángela para que la odiarán tanto?- preguntaba Isabella sintió un horrible dolor en su pecho. Un vació espeluznante. Su familia estaba muerta. Habían sido asesinados por unos psicópatas.

-Ella no debe existir va contra la naturaleza- grito James furioso. Isabella no entendía a que se refería con eso. Pero se levantó furiosa directa para atacarlos.

Afuera llovía muy fuerte parecía como si fuera una tormenta o hasta un huracán. Los truenos estaban a todo lo que dan y el viento azotaba las ventanas.

-¿Isabella?- escucho un gemido que hizo que Isabella volteará... provenía de su hermana Ángela.

Rápidamente se acercó a ella y la tomo en sus brazos.

-Ángela- dijo Isabella llorando al ver que tenía cortes en su cuerpo y un disparo cerca del corazón.

-¿No está muerta?- pregunto Victoria furiosa.

Ángela levanto su mano e Isabella hiso lo mismo y de repente se empezó a incendiar el cabello de Victoria mientras James gritaba.

-Prometo que estarás bien Ángela. Lucha por favor- dijo Isabella mirándola directamente. Luego levanto la vista para ver como el fuego estaba en el cabello de Victoria y empezaba a quemarle el rostro. Victoria estaba gritando de dolor.

-JAMES AGUA, AGUA-gritaba Victoria. James buscaba por todo el despacho pero no encontraba nada. Isabella los ignoro porque Ángela empezó a convulsionarse.

-¡Dios mío Ángela! NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES- gritaba Isabella llena de dolor.

-Huye Isabella- dijo su hermana antes de cerrar sus ojos y morir.

-¡NO!- grito Isabella llorando. -NO TE VAYAS NO ME DEJES.-

"_huye Isabella" "Huye Isabella" _ escuchaba la voz de su hermana en su cabeza. Presa de la furia y el dolor de la perdida hizo caso. Salió de la casa y se dirigió corriendo al jardín que daba directo al bosque. Su amado bosque.

Cuando salió de su casa sintió la fuerte lluvia junto al poderoso viento. Vio el cielo negro junto con las luces que enviaban los rayos y truenos. El fuerte viento le impedía seguir a delante pero su instinto y fuerza interior sobrepasaron esa barrera.

Isabella corrió. Llena de dolor pero sobre todo de odio por esas personas que mataron a su familia. Todo su mundo se acababa de despedazar... junto con su propia vida.

-ISABELLA- escucho que la llamaron pero no se detuvo siguió corriendo por el espeso bosque.

De repente todo pasó muy rápido. Vio como la tierra empezaba abrirse mientras temblaba y cómo un rayo caía en un árbol y esté empezaba a caer. Trato de huir pero tropezó con una rama y su mundo se volvió oscuridad.

...

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?<p>

¿Les gusto el capítulo?

Espero que Si XD jajaja

...

Recibi un mensaje privado de una de las lectoras donde me pide que suba el primer capítulo para que así tengan un poco mas de idea de que va el fic y comenten... y creo que tiene razón las deje solo con un prologo y a pesar de que es clave importante de la historia se necesitaba un poco mas... Por eso aqui les dejo el primer capítulo... Me di cuenta que hubo muchas lectoras invisibles XD jajaja por tantas alarmas y favoritos que recibi y me alegro mucho en serio pero me gustaria mas que me dejaran su comentario(no es mucho pedir o eso creo yo XD a parte ayuda mucho a que actualize seguido) Gracias aquellas personas que dejaron su comentario:_ Marie Cullen, Olga, Alma, EleonorCrepusculo, maireth-SM cullen, Anna..._ A todas ellas Gracias!

...

En fin aqui les dejo un **adelanto** del siguiente capítulo

...

**_-Eso no es posible. Usted debe estar trastornada. Ni mi familia ni yo somos seres sobrenaturales- dijo Isabella sin poder creer en sus palabras._**

**_-No Isabella. Tu familia no pertenece al mundo sobrenatural. Ellos son humanos. La cuestión aquí eres tú. Tú no eres humana y antes de que empieces a negarlo y me taches por loca. ¿Recuerdas esos incidentes extraños que pasaban con el fuego? Es un don que tú controlas y es el elemento fuego..._**


	3. Capítulo 2 Dolor

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia y el trama es mio.**

* * *

><p>Hola(:<p>

hubo dudas entre algunas de ustedes y algunas serán resueltas en este capítulo...

pero las que no, al final tratare de despejarlas (:

Disfruten el capitulo :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Dolor**

Isabella se sentía rodeada por la oscuridad que cada vez la aplastaba más y más. No quería luchar ¿Para qué? si todo por lo que lucharía era por su familia. Una familia que habían asesinado. Una familia muerta.

Mientras esa oscuridad la cubría por completo escucho una voz lejana.

-_Isabella lucha. No te dejes vencer...-_ era una suave y dulce voz que entraban en esa semiinconsciencia pero también sintió una suave caricia en su mano.

Ella quería morir. Quería ir con su familia pero también se dio cuenta que ellos estaría defraudados ningún Swan se dejaba vencer...

Lucho contra esa oscuridad y poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en un coche bueno un enorme coche, lo más seguro era que fuera una limosina.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto esa hermosa voz. Isabella se levanto y busco el origen de donde provenía esa voz. Una hermosa mujer joven estaba a su lado. Su hermoso cabello dorado caía ondulado y sus ojos color gris la miraban preocupada.

-Sí. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto muy confusa solo recordaba que corría por el bosque y... luego nada.

-Ocurrió una horrible tragedia. Los cazadores asesinaron a tu familia...-

-¿Cazadores? ¿Y quién es usted?- Isabella no entendía nada.

-Soy Ellie una amiga de tus padres. Los cazadores pertenecen a una familia que caza a criaturas sobrenaturales...-

-Eso no existe y ¿cómo es que yo no sé nada de usted?- dijo Isabella nuevamente interrumpiéndola.

-Isabella tenemos mucho de qué hablar para que entiendes todo. Vamos por partes. Tú no me conoces porque esa fue la decisión de tus padres. Y segundo las criaturas sobrenaturales si existen. Tú formas parte de ese mundo sobrenatural- dijo Ellie mirándola atentamente.

-Eso no es posible. Usted debe estar trastornada. Ni mi familia ni yo somos seres sobrenaturales- dijo Isabella sin poder creer en sus palabras.

-No Isabella. Tu familia no pertenece al mundo sobrenatural. Ellos son humanos. La cuestión aquí eres tú. Tú no eres humana y antes de que empieces a negarlo y me taches por loca. ¿Recuerdas esos incidentes extraños que pasaban con el fuego? Es un don que tú controlas y es el elemento fuego- explico Ellie. Isabella estaba impactada por esa información. Ellie tenía razón. Antes le habían pasado cosas extrañas cuando estaba con...

-Están equivocados yo no soy. Es mi hermana. Ella fue la que ocasionaba eso- dijo Isabella.

-Ángela era humana. Tú eras la que provoca eso. Siempre fuiste tú. Y ahora que tu estas completamente sola. Necesitas protección por eso he venido a llevarte a un lugar seguro.-

-¿Usted no me está engañando verdad?- le pregunto de repente Isabella.

-No Isabella. No sabes lo culpable que me siento por no haber estado ahí y poder proteger a tu familia humana. Lo siento mucho Isabella- dijo Ellie con tristeza. Isabella se dio cuenta que todo lo que esa mujer le estaba diciendo era verdad. Sus palabras denotaban sinceridad. -Lo peor es que no pudimos darnos cuenta que tanto Victoria como James pertenecían a los cazadores. Ellos ni siquiera son hermanos. Y fue una gran estrategia de su parte aparentar que eran hermanos- dijo con rabia contenida.

Entonces no eran hermanos esos malditos. Todo fue mentira. Su ayuda. Su amistad. Gracias a dios no había entregado su corazón a James sino estaría todavía más destrozada.

-Yo soy la culpable confíe en Victoria y James pero me traicionaron... ellos estaban buscándome a mí... Me querían asesinar pero asesinaron a toda mi familia -dijo Isabella llorando por ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que la rodeaba mientras pensaba en todas esas conversaciones con Victoria en la cuales ella quería saber más sobre su hermana y ella como una completa idiota le decía todo creyendo que era una verdadera amiga. Confiando en ella.

-No Isabella tú no eres la culpable. Los cazadores son personas crueles que no aceptan que existen otros seres más especiales que los humanos. Ellos haría cualquier cosa con tal de llegar a su destino y matar lo que ellos creen no debe existir. Y no digas tonterías como la que acabas de decir. Tú no tienes la culpa.- dijo Ellie firmemente.

-Tiene razón, los únicos culpables de todo son eso malditos cazadores- dijo con rabia recordando cómo encontró a su familia asesinada.

-De eso nos encargaremos nosotros. Esos cazadores ya han hecho mucho daño. Y no quiero que tú salgas lastimada por esos malditos. Ya que lograron escapar y ahora estás en peligro te llevare a Twilight Academy-

-¿Una academia? Acaso esperan que vaya a estudiar...-

-No es una academia cualquiera. Es un lugar que habitan muchos seres sobrenaturales y más que academia es un lugar donde harás lo que tus instintos desean. Claro hay reglas. Pero ahí estarás a salvo y te relajarás.- dijo sonriendo.

-Quiero vivir para que Los cazadores sean asesinados y si necesito protección entonces iré a esa academia. Pero todavía hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Por qué usted dijo "familia humana"? ¿A caso tengo otra?- pregunto Isabella y vio que Ellie se tensaba.

-Aun no es momento para que descubras eso. No podemos ponerte en peligro con esa información-

-Soy adoptada- dijo Isabella cerrando los ojos sintiendo un profundo dolor en su corazón -No hubo necesidad que usted lo dijera. Es lógico. Si yo soy un ser sobrenatural como usted dice y mi familia no. Entonces yo no pertenezco a esa familia y mi verdadera familia son seres sobrenaturales.- dijo y ella misma estaba sorprendida por llegar a esa conclusión.

-Sí. Fuiste adoptada. Tus verdaderos padres estaban protegiéndote y para eso necesitaban alejarte de su lado. Ellos sufrieron como no tienes idea. Eras su única hija y separarse de ti fue horrible para ellos. Pero nunca te abandonaron por completo. Siempre te estuvieron vigilando y observando. Te protegían de lejos. Pero por caprichos del destino hoy no estaban cerca y no lograron proteger a tu familia.-dijo tristemente.

Isabella estaba en shock por todo lo que estaba escuchando. Tenía otra familia. Una familia que la había abandonado. No, no la abandonaron la dejaron al cuidado de una hermosa y amorosa familia y lo hicieron para protegerla...

-¿Quiénes son mis verdadero padres?- pregunto

-Lo siento pero aun no debes saber quiénes son. Es por tu propia protección y seguridad. Cuando sea el momento ellos llegarán hasta ti y se presentarán.-

-Muy bien- podía aceptar eso. Porque ella aun no estaba preparada para verlos. Aunque necesitaba un fuerte abrazo de apoyo y amor. -¿Qué pasará con los cuerpos de mi familia?- pregunto conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Hace un par de horas que ocurrió la tragedia. Todo está arreglado aunque será una noticia que se expandirá como pólvora ya que tu familia era rica y poderosa... pero no debes preocuparte por eso. Mañana por la noche irás al cementerio ya cuando no haya nadie. Mandare recoger por ti.- dijo Ellie

-¿Ya ahorita iremos a la academia?- le pregunto cansadamente y cerrando los ojos.

-Sí. Nos dirigimos para allá. Todas tus pertenecías serán llevadas contigo. Isabella mírame- dijo e Isabella abrió sus ojos y la miro. -Has pasado por una horrible traición y por un dolor terrible. Aquí estoy yo por si necesitas un brazo y un hombro para llorar. Vamos Isabella, lo mejor es sacar fuera el dolor- dijo y antes que terminará Isabella no aguanto más. Se echó a los brazos de Ellie y lloro.

Lloro por la pérdida de su familia. Lloro porque sentía un inmenso vació en su interior. En su pecho había un hueco doloroso. En los brazos de Ellie se sintió protegida. Sintió emociones confusas. Pero sobre todo sintió amor y apoyo.

Durante los siguientes minutos Ellie la consoló y le dio ánimos. Le decía que tenía que luchar por vivir y por ser feliz. Su familia no lo habría querido de otra forma.

-Estamos a punto de llegar. Y antes de que lleguemos debes saber que yo no podré entrar contigo a la academia... sería peligroso que te vieran conmigo. Necesitas saber con quién te encontrarás en esa academia...- Isabella se sintió triste por saber que Ellie no podía entrar con ella.

-¿Qué tipo de personas voy a encontrar ahí?- le pregunto muy nerviosa de repente sonó un celular y vio que Ellie lo sacaba y contestaba.

-Estoy con ella.-dijo sonriendo y luego algo dijo la otra persona que le borro la sonrisa -¿En una reunión? Voy para allá.- dijo y colgó.

-Lo siento Isabella. Me tengo que ir. Estarás segura dentro de la academia.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y le daba un suave beso en la frente. -No te preocupes. Ya estás a salvo. Y si todo sale bien. Pronto estarás con tu verdadera familia- dijo mientras la puerta del coche se abría.

-Rodrigo llévala a dentro y asegúrate que la reciba Maggie.-ordeno Ellie al hombre que abría la puerta.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Isabella y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Vio el semblante sorpresivo de Ellie pero luego se le formo una enorme sonrisa y asintió.

Isabella salió del coche y cuando la puerta cerro. El coche arrancó. Isabella volvió a sentir el vacio. Y sintió lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. De repente empezó a llover. Y agradeció a Dios que eso pasará para que las lágrimas parecieran efecto de la lluvia. Porque no era el lugar para derrumbarse. Miro el enorme lugar que tenía en frente. Había varios enormes edificios. Se acercaron al primero. Y entraron.

La fachada de la academia le dio estremecimientos y se sintió nerviosa. Ya era tarde y estaba oscureciendo y para colmo estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.

Llegaron y entraron a una oficina. Detrás estaba una joven sonriendo.

-Hola. Supongo que tú eres Isabella Swan ¿verdad?- le dijo con voz suave.

-Si- asintió Isabella.

-Soy Maggie y te llevare a tu habitación.- dijo sonriendo -Rodrigo puedes irte.-dijo mientras volteaba a ver al hombre que la había acompañado. Rodrigo salió y se fue.

-Hay tres secciones en el edificio de las habitaciones: A, B y C. Tú te instalaras en la sección C. Mañana vienes a mi oficina para que recojas la hoja con las actividades que puedes realizar.- dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Isabella para salir de la oficina no sin antes darle un paraguas.

Caminaron un largo pasillo y luego al final salieron por una enorme puerta. Había un enorme jardín y lo cruzaron. No había nadie. Era lógico ya que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. De repente Isabella se detuvo. Sintió que alguien la observaba y miro a los lados. Se encontró con una mirada oscura y siniestra que la estremeció.

-¿Isabella?- dijo Maggie.

-Lo siento- volteo Isabella y siguió caminando. ¿Quién habrá sido el dueño de esa mirada?

Entraron al edificio.

-La primera escalera te llevará a la sección A, y la siguiente a la B por último está tu sección C.- explico Maggie mientras se acercaban a la tercera enorme escalera. Subieron hasta el tercer piso. Isabella estaba agotada no solo físicamente sino mentalmente. No resistía más.

-Aquí es- dijo enfrente de una puerta con su nombre.

-¿Siempre está desolado el lugar?- pregunto de repente Isabella y Maggie se río.

-No querida. Siempre hay ruido y caos pero hoy todos fueron a celebrar en el salón de fiesta que tenemos a poco distancia de aquí. ¿Tal vez te gustaría ir?- le pregunto sonriendo.

-No gracias. Estoy cansada- dijo y vio a Maggie consternada por su declaración.

-Bueno debes saber que tus pertenencias ya han sido acomodadas.- dijo aun con expresión confundida. -Recuerda mañana a partir de las 8 puedes ir a buscarme para entregarte la hoja con las actividades-

-Gracias- asintió Isabella tratando de sonreír.

-No tienes por qué- dijo sonriendo y luego se fue.

Isabella agradeció que al fin estuviera sola para poder desahogarse y sacar todo el sufrimiento que llevaba por dentro se dirigió a la cama y se recostó a llorar. Nunca había llorado tanto en toda su vida. Estaba completamente desolada. Siempre tendría en la mente la escena de cómo encontró a toda su familia muerta. Pero sobre todo se prometió que lucharía para encontrar a esos bastardos que asesinaron a lo más importante en su vida.

Le dolía no ser hija de sangre de Charlie y Renée pero era hija de corazón y ella los amo tanto como ellos la amaron. Quería saber quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres, necesitaba saber exactamente porque la habían dejado a manos de los Swan. No les podía reclamar nada porque vivió muy feliz junto a los Swan.

Su amada familia unas personas amorosas y sobre todo leales. Jamás los olvidaría. Su hermosa y tierna hermana Ángela no merecía morir y menos a la edad de 18 años cuando apenas estaba comenzando a vivir la vida. Su hermana siempre fue tierna y amorosa...y muy sentimental por todo lloraba... y ella murió en sus brazos. Isabella sentía lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Su madre era una mujer compasiva que no le gustaba ver a personas sufriendo. Ella era hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Su amado padre, el fuerte y sobretodo el gran protector con su familia. Nunca los olvidaría.

Nunca.

Isabella seguía llorando pero ahora con rabia porque el destino le arrebatara lo más preciado en su vida... NO. Se equivocaba. No fue el destino fueron Los cazadores... Trato de calmarse. Necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa. Afuera seguía lloviendo y escuchaba claramente los golpes de las ramas de los arboles por los fuertes vientos.

Era tan extraño que lloviera casi sentía como si el agua reflejará sus lagrimas... pero eso era imposible.

De pronto Isabella se dio cuenta que no sabía algo necesario para poder vivir sin la ignorancia en la academia... ¿con qué criaturas o seres sobrenaturales trataría ahí en esa misteriosa academia? ¿Qué serían? ¿Criaturas de los cuentos de hadas?...

Pero lo más importante de todo: Sí ella no era humana entonces... ¿Qué demonios era realmente?

...

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto el capítulo?<p>

Espero que si XD

Tmbn espero que sus dudas y preguntas se hayan despejado y las que no pues haganme saber cuales son y tratare de responderlas (:

_VALERIA "IGA EMO - 12L_**: **Contestando a tu pregunta... Ellie es la que le habla a Isabella cuando esta corriendo y Edward no controla elemento alguno... un poco mas adelante se explica...

Recuerden dudas o preguntas: dejenlas en un review (:

...

_Probadita_ del siguiente capitulo:

...

**Se acerco y se coloco en el centro del claro y dio un largo suspiro. Luego respiro profundo tratando que toda esa esencia se impregnara en su piel por dentro y por fuera. Estiro sus brazos y giro para sentir el roce del viento. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando estaba en algún bosque. De hecho todo había empezado desde que Ángela la había llevado al bosque. A partir de ahí siempre iban juntas de picnic y luego disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza... Eran tantos hermosos recuerdos y pensar que ya nunca podría enseñarle ese lugar a su hermana le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.**


	4. Capítulo 3 Conociendo el lugar

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia y trama son mias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Conociendo el lugar**

Al día siguiente Isabella sintió la luz del sol en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y observo el lugar donde estaba. Por un momento había creído que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla pero cuando vio la habitación se dio cuenta que todo había sido real.

La habitación era mediana a comparación de su enorme habitación en su casa. Pero era muy bonita. La cama era muy cómoda, a lado de ésta había una pequeña mesa con un florero. También había un peinador grande y muy elegante. Toda su habitación estaba decorada con adornos sobre la naturaleza. Había varios cuadros de pinturas sobre bosques y naturaleza.

Ahora que lo observaba mejor Isabella se daba cuenta que en verdad era muy hermoso y sentía una paz en su interior al estar rodeada de tanta belleza sobre la naturaleza.

Se levanto y se acerco a una de las dos puertas que había visto. Cuando la abrió se dio cuenta que era el guardarropa y uno enorme. Maggie había dicho la verdad ya todas sus pertenencias estaban acomodadas. De hecho estaba segura que se habían traído toda su ropa.

Saco un vestido negro elegante. Tendría que vestir de luto por unas semanas. Le debía respeto a su familia. Lo coloco encima de la cama y luego abrió la otra puerta que seguramente era el baño. Cuando abrió sonrió ampliamente. El baño era igual de hermoso y elegante... y también enorme. En la esquina había un jacuzzi grandísimo. A Isabella siempre le gusto el agua. Entro al baño y se acerco al jacuzzi y se dio cuenta que ya estaba listo. Se desvistió y entro.

Suspiro aliviada al sentir el roce del agua en todo su cuerpo. Para ella el agua era divina había algo extraño que hacía que la calmaba y aliviaba. Sus tensos músculos se relajaron al sentir el agua. Se sentía genial.

De pequeña siempre se metía en la piscina junto a Ángela y se divertían juntas. Tantas cosas paso con su amada hermana... tantas que muchas nadie supo ni siquiera su familia. Eran secretos entre hermanas. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían pero ya estaba cansada de llorar. Ella era una Swan y ya no lloraría. Suficiente era con las lágrimas que casi la dejan seca.

Trato de calmarse y ya con su cuerpo relajado se levantó y se dirigió a arreglarse. Mientras se secaba ya en el cuarto. Se puso el vestido y luego tomo unos tacones no tan altos pero eso no les quitaba lo hermoso y elegantes que eran. Se miro al espejo y se estremeció al ver un brillo de tristeza en su mirada. Algo estaba apagado en esa mirada chocolate como le decía su madre. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el dolor. Los abrió cuando ya estaba segura de su fuerza y tomo el cepillo comenzó a cepillar su ondulado cabello castaño. No se hiso un extravagante peinado simplemente lo dejó suelto.

Isabella nunca pensó que fuera de las mujeres que les encantaba arreglarse tan extravagante ni mucho menos para llamar la atención. Eso lo odiaba. Pero ella pertenecía a una familia poderosa y muy rica. Tenía que estar a la altura de los Swan. Suspiro y tomo su reloj de pulsera.

Ya era hora de salir de esa habitación. Estaba enfrente de la puerta. Respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta. Salió al pasillo y vio que estaba solo. No se escuchaba nada. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al final de éstas entonces se dio cuenta que Maggie había dicho la verdad. Había muchos jóvenes por todos lados hablando. Pero ella nerviosa siguió su camino con la barbilla alta. No se dejaría intimidar sean lo que sean esas personas.

De repente todo mundo se quedó mudo y ella sintió como la observaban atentamente. Los ignoro. Camino a paso normal e imponente. Pasó enfrente de todas las secciones y aun seguía todo en silencio.

Cuando abrió las puertas y salió al jardín suspiro aliviada y cerró sus ojos. Después de todas esas miradas estaba muy nerviosa. De nuevo sintió que alguien la observaba atentamente pero esta vez fue lo mismo que había sentido cuando había llegado. Sintió un cosquilleo... Abrió los ojos...

Y cuando pensó que ya estaba a salvo de todas esas miradas. Se equivocó. En el enorme jardín había muchas más personas que dentro del edificio. Y esas personas la miraban atentamente. Claro era la "nueva". Decidió ignorar todas esas miradas y siguió su camino.

Pero cuando había visto a todos esos jóvenes. Se había dado cuenta que todos tenían su grupo. Ella se fijó que había algo así como dos grupos enormes. Pero no quiso mirar atentamente a las personas y mejor se fue.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Isabella cuando estaba en la entrada de la oficina de Maggie. Ella levanto la mirada y le sonrió.

-Claro. Entra Isabella. ¿Ya conociste a todos allá afuera?- le pregunto mientras Isabella se sentaba enfrente del escritorio.

-No. Digamos que salí y me vine directamente aquí. Solo los mire de lejos pero no mucho-explico nerviosa.

-Bueno ya habrá tiempo de que conozcas a todos.- dijo sonriendo y luego abrió un cajón y sacó una hoja. -Aquí tienes. En esta hoja vienen las actividades que puedes realizar en la academia. También tienes un croquis para que puedas encontrar los salones. Pero estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien que te ayudara-dijo con un brillo especial en su mirada. Isabella asintió y le dio las gracias.

Luego salió de la oficina y leyó las actividades de las hojas.

_**Actividades Twilight Academy**_

_Deportes: _

_ Tenis _

_Futbol _

_Baloncesto _

_Voleibol _

_Natación _

_Esgrima_

_Naturaleza:_

_*Fogatas al aire libre _

_*Baile _

_*Gimnasia_

_Ámbito Artístico:_

_ *Pintura_

_ *Tocar instrumentos _

_*Danza _

_*Gimnasia Artística _

_*Lectura/Literatura_

Cuando termino de leer estaba sorprendida... ¿Esto era lo único que se hace en esa academia? ¿Nada de estudios aburridos y cosas así? Eso si era una gran sorpresa. Isabella pensó que esa academia sería un lugar de estudios y cosas así nunca imagino que fuera algo como tipo club.

En fin era genial. Después de todo esperaba no quedarse mucho tiempo ahí. Ya sabía las actividades que elegiría. Todas las de Naturaleza y sobre todo natación y esgrima. Era muy buena nadadora y también muy buena en el esgrima porque su padre era el mejor. Otra vez sintió sus ojos llorosos pero esta vez resistió y se guardo el dolor.

Mientras iba leyendo la hoja de los horarios y los salones. Choco contra alguien.

-Lo siento-dijo Isabella y levanto su mirada para ver a quién había golpeado. Era una hermosa mujer, ojos color verde y su cabello era negro y pequeño. Era muy hermosa y sintió una extraña conexión...

-No te preocupes yo también estaba distraída-dijo sonriendo. -Tú debes ser nueva ¿verdad?-

Isabella suspiro -Si. Me llamo Isabella Swan y tú-

-Soy Alice Brandon. ¿Ya elegiste las actividades que quieres?- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sí ya las tengo seleccionadas-sonrió

-¿Puedo saber cuáles son?- pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno... elegiré todas las relacionadas con la naturaleza y también natación y esgrima-dijo Isabella algo avergonzada por esa última.

-¿Esgrima?-dijo abriendo los ojos

-Sí. Sé que suena extraño pero me encanta y sobre todo me trae recuerdos...- dijo y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-En serio Isabella Swan me agradas y tienes unos gustos peculiares-dijo con un brillo extraño en su mirada algo que desconcertó por completo a Isabella. -Quisiera ver su cara cuando se entere- dijo en voz baja y riendo. Isabella estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería pero alguien las interrumpió.

-Esas malditas hijas de su...- escucho Bella y volteo sorprendida por la furia que claramente se escuchaba en esa voz. Vio a otra mujer hermosa y rubia, era alta y su cabello era un poco largo. ¿Todas las mujeres eran así de hermosas en la academia?

-Ah lo siento- dijo la rubia cuando se dio cuenta de Isabella. -Soy Rosalie Hale- dijo sonriendo avergonzada.

-Hola Rosalie. Yo soy Isabella Swan- respondió con una sonrisa. Rosalie también le cayó muy bien con el simple hecho de verla.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron esas ahora?- pregunto Alice mirando preocupada a Rosalie.

-Son una malditas, estúpidas y huecas...-decía con furia

-Rosalie tranquilízate sabes perfectamente que tal vez te están escuchando- dijo Alice con una mueca. Isabella miro por el pasillo y no vio a nadie solo estaba la puerta que daba al jardín.

-Me importa un bledo... Pero tienes razón ya debó controlarme. Discúlpame Isabella estoy algo mal-dijo con una mueca.

-No te preocupes... ¿Pero qué te pasó?- le pregunto Isabella muy curiosa.

-Una larga historia...- dijo suspirando Alice.

-Sí-dijo asintiendo Rosalie -Vamos a nuestro lugar Alice y llevemos a Isabella para que lo conozca- dijo mirando a Alice. Ésta asintió y tomaron la mano de Isabella.

-Si estoy de acuerdo. A parte tienes que conocer a Isabella y sobre todo su elección de actividades- dijo Alice riendo pero no burlándose sino que había otro significa tras esas últimas palabras.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto algo aturdida Isabella por lo rápido que caminaban.

-Un lugar que te encantará- dijo Alice sonriendo.

Salieron juntas al jardín y ahora todos estaban charlando como si nada. Isabella suspiro aliviada por que no le prestarán la más mínima atención. Pero de nuevo sentía esa mirada penetrante y un cosquilleo en su nuca se presento. Miro hacia atrás pero no encontró el dueño de esa mirada. Y regreso su atención al camino a donde sea que la llevaran Rosalie y Alice.

Llegaron a un pequeño camino que se dirigía al bosque. Un bosque pensó sonriendo. Cuando llegaron era un claro muy hermoso. Todo estaba cubierto de hermosas rosas y todo tipo de flores. Los árboles se ceñían encima cubriéndolas y protegiéndolas del sol.

Isabella sonrió y se alejo de Rosalie y Alice. Se acerco y se coloco en el centro del claro y dio un largo suspiro. Luego respiro profundo tratando que toda esa esencia se impregnara en su piel por dentro y por fuera. Estiro sus brazos y giro para sentir el roce del viento. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando estaba en algún bosque. De hecho todo había empezado desde que Ángela la había llevado al bosque. A partir de ahí siempre iban juntas de picnic y luego disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza... Eran tantos hermosos recuerdos y pensar que ya nunca podría enseñarle ese lugar a su hermana le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

-Es hermoso- dijo Isabella sonriendo a través de las lágrimas y volteando a ver a Rosalie y Alice. Pero cuando las miro se sorprendió por su expresión. Las dos estaban con los ojos abiertos y muy sorprendidas por algo...

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto nerviosa bajando sus brazos y limpiando sus lagrimas.

Luego se quedó inmóvil por lo que Alice le pregunto en voz baja...

-¿Qué eres Isabella?-

.

.

...

* * *

><p>Hola Chicas en este capítulo se explica de que se trata la academia... y bueno el final quedo en suspenso pero tranquilas en el siguiente se conoce lo que es Bella y lo que encontrará en la academía...<p>

¿Les gusto el capítulo?

Espero que si XD jaja

en fin les dejo una probadita del siguiente capitulo el cual es muy revelador...

**-¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto Alice tomando su mano.**

**-Una amiga de mis padres Ellie, me dijo que tenía que estar protegida y que este era el lugar... pero ella no pudo decirme qué soy ni mucho menos dijo que era lo que iba a encontrar en esta academia... ¿ustedes pueden decirme?- dijo Isabella y vio como Alice y Rosalie se miraban ellas misma y luego asentían .**

**-Muy bien Bella te diremos que es lo que hay en esta academia- dijo Alice sonriendo.**

**-Seguramente ya te diste cuenta que hay tres secciones en el edificio de habitaciones- dijo e Isabella asintió- Eso es porque existen tres clases de seres sobrenaturales. Algo importante que debes saber antes es que nosotros los seres sobrenaturales nacemos siendo lo que somos no nos convertimos. Existen diferentes tipos de clanes:**


	5. Capítulo 4 Explicación de la verdad

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia y trama son mias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Explicación de la verdad**

La pregunta de Alice le rondaba a Isabella desde que se entero que no era humana.

-¡Por Dios Alice! Es más que evidente lo que es Isabella- dijo Rosalie dándole un pequeño codazo a Alice.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Isabella confusa.

-Lo siento Isabella. No debí preguntar eso- dijo Alice avergonzada.

Isabella no entendía el comportamiento de ambas.

-Mira no hay nada que perdonar. Yo ni siquiera sé lo que soy. Hace poco más de 24 horas que toda mi vida se hizo pedazos. Que todo lo que conocí fue mentira...- empezó a decir Isabella y se dejo caer en el pasto mientras sentía de nuevo lágrimas pero esta vez eran de desesperación por no saber qué demonios pasaba.

-Ay Isabella. ¿En serio no sabes qué eres?- pregunto Alice mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. A Isabella le afecto su gesto tierno y tan lleno de apoyo.

-Isabella cuéntanos qué haces aquí si no sabes que eres- dijo Rosalie mientras se agachaba junto a ellas.

-Mi familia fue asesinada por Los cazadores...-sintió a Rosalie y Alice tensarse. -...mientras yo estaba en el aeropuerto ellos estaban matando a mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana...- empezó a contarles todo lo que vio y la traición que le hicieron sus "amigos".

-Que desgraciados- dijo Rosalie furiosa

-¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto Alice tomando su mano.

-Una amiga de mis padres Ellie, me dijo que tenía que estar protegida y que este era el lugar... pero ella no pudo decirme qué soy ni mucho menos dijo que era lo que iba a encontrar en esta academia... ¿ustedes pueden decirme?- dijo Isabella y vio como Alice y Rosalie se miraban ellas misma y luego asentían .

-Muy bien Bella te diremos que es lo que hay en esta academia- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Seguramente ya te diste cuenta que hay tres secciones en el edificio de habitaciones- dijo e Isabella asintió- Eso es porque existen tres clases de seres sobrenaturales. Algo importante que debes saber antes es que nosotros los seres sobrenaturales **nacemos** siendo lo que somos no nos convertimos. Existen diferentes tipos de clanes: Vampiros, Hombres lobos y Ninfas...-dijo y se detuvo.

Isabella estaba tranquila ya que estaba preparada para algo así aunque eso no le quito lo impactante de sus palabras.

-...La sección A pertenece a los vampiros. La B pertenece a los hombres lobos y la C pertenece a las ninfas- explico Rosalie.

-Los vampiros son criaturas sensuales y excitantes. Son hermosos y te hechizan con su aspecto siempre y cuando seas humana pero como no lo eres no te preocupes dudo mucho que te quedes hechizada por uno pero son criaturas sorprendentes. Pueden salir al sol y no se queman como dicen los tontos libros ni tampoco mueren por el ajo o por una estaca en su corazón- dijo Alice con una mueca -Cada vampiro posee un don para protegerse. No estamos muy seguras qué es lo que los mata, pero hemos escuchado historias sobre que es necesario quebrarles el cuello y luego quemarlos...

Por otro lado están los hombres lobos... ellos son enormes y músculos, son sencillamente guapos. De ellos tampoco estamos seguras de qué es lo que los puede matar. Lo que sí es seguro es el hecho de que nunca les puedes conocer una novia porque sencillamente no tienen y eso es muy extraño...- siguió Rosalie pero fue interrumpida.

-Pero eso no les impide coquetear con todas-dijo Alice sonriendo irónicamente.

-...Bueno ahora llegamos a las Ninfas. Las ninfas desgraciadamente somos muy pocas...- empezó a decir Rosalie con nostalgia.

-¿Espera dijiste "somos"? ¿Tú y Alice?...- pregunto Isabella sorprendida.

-Si- dijo Alice sonriendo. -Nosotras somos Ninfas pero también somos las únicas que existen en todo el mundo- dijo con tristeza.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Isabella

-Hace un siglo Los cazadores mataron a todo nuestro clan... toda nuestra gente, nuestra familia- dijo Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento-dijo Isabella y aunque fuera extraño a ella también le dolía.

-Dejemos de hablar de esos malditos cazadores... volvamos al punto- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Tienes razón Alice... nosotras las ninfas somos criaturas que adoramos la naturaleza. Una ninfa muy poderosa puede controlar a la naturaleza aunque ellas desaparecieron... Cada ninfa posee un don para controlar los elementos. Por ejemplo yo controlo la tierra y Alice el aire...-

¿Controlar los elementos? De repente se acordó de lo que Ellie le dijo _"¿Recuerdas esos incidentes extraños que pasaban con el fuego? Es un don que tú controlas y es el elemento fuego"_

Entonces eso significa una cosa...

-Soy una ninfa-dijo sorprendida

-Sí. De eso nos dimos cuenta cuando te vimos disfrutando de la naturaleza. Tienes toda la pinta de una ninfa- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-¿Entonces por qué me preguntaste que era?-le dijo Isabella cuando recordó sus expresiones sorprendidas.

-Porque deberías oler y tener la esencia que nosotras las ninfas poseemos pero no la tienes, Isabella tu olor es extraño. No hueles a humano, ni a vampiro, mucho menos a hombre lobo pero sobre todo no hueles a ninfa-dijo Rosalie frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tienes control de algún elemento?-pregunto Alice de repente. Isabella bajo su mirada.

-No lo sé. Lo único que sí sé es que siempre me han ocurrido sucesos extraños con el fuego-dijo Isabella en voz baja.

-Entonces tú controlas el fuego- dijo Rosalie muy segura.

-No creo que se le pueda llamar control a lo que he vivido- dijo riendo Isabella.

-No te preocupes te ayudaremos a controlarlo.-dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Les falto decirme algo... ¿cómo podemos ser asesinadas?-pregunto Isabella y vio que se tensaban.

-Es un tanto difícil de explicar pero tratare y espero que me entiendas... podemos ser asesinadas por medio del sacrificio. Si una ninfa se sacrifica por salvar a su compañero o alguien amado entonces muere en caso de que sea una herida a muerte claro.- explico Rosalie.

-Pero entonces ¿cómo es posible que los cazadores hayan podido asesinarlas?- pregunto Isabella

-Porque no necesariamente tiene que ser un novio o compañero... una persona amada ya sea una hermana, sobrina, madre, hija...- entonces fue ahí que entendió. Todas las ninfas seguramente se sacrificaron por salvar a sus familias de los cazadores.

-Ya entiendo-dijo Isabella. -Les agradezco mucho su explicación.- dijo sonriendo.

-No tienes porque Isabella. Ahora que ya no tenemos dudas que tu eres una de nosotros entonces eso te convierte en nuestra hermana y amiga-dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-Ella tiene razón Isabella- dijo Alice también sonriendo pero de repente dejo de sonreí y se volteo a ver a Rosalie -¿Qué te pasó hace rato cuando llegaste maldiciendo?- le pregunto

-Lo mismo de siempre-dijo con rabia contenida

-Esas volvieron a molestarte ¿verdad?- dijo ahora enojada Alice

-¿Esas? ¿A quién se refieren?- pregunto Isabella. Ya era hora que ellas le contarán esa parte de la historia.

-Ahora que ya sabes las diferente criaturas que te encontraras por aquí... pues debes saber lo grupos que hay...- dijo Alice suspirando. -Hay unas personas que nos molestan mucho. Son vampiras de la "nobleza". Desde que llegamos a la academia siempre nos están molestando por cualquier cosa...-

-¿Entonces por qué no se defienden? Tienes dones y poderosos-dijo Isabella

-Porque no podemos ya que esta en nuestra naturaleza no atacar y no ser violentas- dijo Rosalie molesta

-Están de broma- dijo sorprendida

-No. Nosotras las ninfas tenemos algo así como una regla solo protegemos no atacamos...- empezó a decir Alice

-Pero si hace un momento Rosalie llegó hecha una furia y parecía como si fuera a atacar a todo mundo-dijo casi gritando Isabella.

-Porque tampoco somos unas criaturas dejadas pero ellas están protegidas por los príncipes- dijo Alice mordazmente.

-¿Quién demonios son esos príncipes?-dijo molesta con esos idiotas.

-Los príncipes de los vampiros exactamente de uno de los clanes más poderosos y gobernantes. Cada vez que queremos usar nuestros dones ellos nos miran atentamente y nos desarman por completo- dijo Rosalie con tristeza.

-¿A qué te refieres con "nos desarman por completo? ¿Es un don?- pregunto Isabella curiosa.

-Ojalá fuera un don pero no es así.- dijo Alice suspirando.

-No logro comprender como unas ninfas tan listas por lo que me doy cuenta, no puedan atacar a esas imbéciles vampiras si esos famosos príncipes no hacen nada solo mirarlas- dijo indignada Isabella.

-Es difícil explicar Isabella- dijo Rosalie con una mueca.

-Cuando los veas te darás cuenta a que nos referimos-dijo Alice

-Veo que no ya no quieren hablar de esos "principitos"-dijo irritada.

-Nunca se te ocurra llamarlos así en su cara-dijo Alice asustada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me atacarán?- dijo riendo

-Eres una persona sorprendente Isabella Swan- dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-Jamás fui así. Pero cuando se trata de proteger a los míos y a los que quiero. Nada ni nadie me detiene-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que también te estamos empezando a querer Isabella-dijo Alice sonriendo y Rosalie asintió.

-Ya que no hablaremos de esos...- vio una mirada exasperada en Alice y cambio de idea -... esos príncipes entonces quiero saber quiénes son las estúpidas vampiras que están comportándose mal con mis nuevas amigas- dijo Isabella sonriendo pero antes de que contestará alguna de ellas. Sonó una alarma de celular y Rosalie sacó su teléfono.

-¡Ay no! ya es hora de la clase de baile- dijo Rosalie agitada -Te contaremos de esas estúpidas vampiras después Isabella porque llegaremos tarde a nuestra clase-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Ven con nosotras dijiste que escogerías el baile como una de tus actividades- dijo Alice sonriendo.

Isabella se levanto y asintió. Mientras regresaban corriendo se dio cuenta que ya no le dolía tanto ese hueco y herida en su pecho. Al fin estaba empezando a sanar poco a poco. Alice y Rosalie son ahora sus amigas es decir sus hermanas ya que pertenecen a la misma especie y eran las únicas que existían. Por eso haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que ellas no sufrieran y si tenía que enfrentarse a esa estúpidas vampiras pues ella lo haría...

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Esperaban que fuera una ninfa? Pero hay algo raro en el porque no huele a una ninfa... (info. importante)<p>

DOS POR UNO!

ya en unos instantes subo el otro!


	6. Capítulo 5 Los clanes vampiros

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia y trama son mias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Los Clanes Vampiros **

Mientras corrían atravesando el jardín Isabella se sintió con mucha energía, su cuerpo quería ir a toda velocidad en un momento se soltó de las manos de sus amigas y se adelanto. Por un segundo cerró los ojos.

-ESPERA-grito y reconoció que era Alice. Isabella se detuvo en seco y por el movimiento repentino se tambaleo un poco y fue a chocar contra alguien.

-Ay-dijo por el fuerte golpe que se llevo a un costado que casi la derribó. Pero alguien la sostuvo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hombre musculoso y guapísimo.

Su mirada era del color de la miel y tenía un brillo admirable mientras la observaba sonriendo sorprendido. Se dio cuenta que todo mundo se quedaba en silencio y nerviosa se alejo de sus brazos. -Lo siento- dijo avergonzada y sintió un rubor en sus mejillas. Antes de que él le hablara recordó a Rosalie y Alice y sin esperar a que contestara lo dejo y siguió su camino.

Cuando llegó a la puerta donde se encontraban sus amigas ellas la miraban con expresión divertida.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundida ellas la miraron durante un segundo sin decir nada y luego se rieron.

-Acabas de chocar e ignorar al futuro alfa y líder de los hombres lobos- dijo Rosalie aun riendo.

-No puedo creerlo. Todas las mujeres de esta academia caen rendidas a él y tú chocaste con él y no dejas que hable y te alejas ignorándolo por completo.-dijo Alice aun riendo.

Isabella estaba en shock acaba de toparse con un alfa y líder... bueno técnicamente no lo era. Pero aun así se sintió mortificada. Con razón todo mundo se había quedado mudo al ver la escena. Una loca llega y choca contra un hombre lobo. Mortificante.

-Dios mío y yo que quería empezar bien y ya tendré un lobo molesto por mi actitud grosera-dijo Isabella mortificada.

-En tu favor puedes decir que no tenías la menor idea de quién era- dijo Rosalie para calmarla. Pero no funciono.

-Vamos al salón de baile- dijo Alice mientras se volteaba y se adelantaba.

Caminaron e Isabella se dio cuenta que no había entrado a ese edificio. Después de recorrer un pasillo llegaron y entraron. El salón era grande y espacioso. Había muchos espejos en las paredes alrededor como si fuera un estudio de ballet.

-Vamos con la señorita Amy-dijo Rosalie y se acercaron a una mujer de aspecto maternal que estaba en sentada frente a un pequeño escritorio.

-Me alegro que tuvieran tiempo para venir-dijo la señorita Amy

-Lo sentimos. Pero trajimos a una nueva integrante en esta actividad- dijo Alice sonriendo. La señorita Amy volteo a ver a Isabella y luego sonrió.

-Me parece grandioso. Y supongo que tú eres Isabella-dijo y eso sorprendió a Isabella

-¿Cómo sabe...-empezó a decir Isabella.

-Porque más temprano me dieron tus datos para inscribirte- dijo sonriendo la señorita Amy. Isabella seguía aun sorprendida ¿quién hizo eso? Y lo más importante ¿cómo es qué sabía que escogería baile?

-Bueno empecemos chicas-dijo la señorita Amy mientras se levantaba.

-¿Solo somos nosotras?- pregunto Isabella

-En esta sesión sí. Está apartada para las ninfas-dijo sonriendo Alice.

-Después tendremos que venir a la sección de grupo... donde estarán esas...- dijo Rosalie.

-Chicas vayan y cambien su vestuario.- dijo la señorita Amy.

Alice tomo la mano de Isabella y se dirigieron a otra puerta. Los vestuarios. Había pequeños casilleros y vio que Rosalie abría el suyo junto al de Alice. Isabella busco el suyo y se sorprendió al encontrarlo también cercano y al lado de Alice. No tenía la menor idea de cómo abrirlo. Necesitaba una clave. Y por su puesto ella no la sabía.

-¿Cómo pienso abrir esto?-dijo más para sí misma que para las otras.

-Al ser tu primera vez supongo que utilizaron la clave común para las ninfas- dijo Alice y se acerco y en el pequeño teclado... ella tecleo Naturaleza y el casillero se abrió.

-Cuando termines y cierres el casillero. Tecleas el asterisco y la clave luego te pedirá que escribas la nueva clave y elige bien porque ya no podrás cambiarla de nuevo- explico Alice.

Cuando abrió el casillero se encontró con su ropa deportiva. Sonrió. Al parecer todas sus pertenencias estaban muy bien ubicadas. Saco un pantalón de licra junto con la blusa a juego. Se quito los tacones y se puso unas zapatillas.

Cuando cerró su casillero pensó en una clave que nunca podría olvidar y la tecleo. Cuando termino de arreglarse se dio cuenta que también sus amigas estaban terminando. Alice usaba unos shorts junto con su blusa de tirantes a juego. Rosalie usaba una falda shorts y una blusa a juego. Todas estaban a juego. Pensó sonriendo.

Salieron y la señorita Amy estaba estirándose.

-Bien chicas empecemos.- dijo mirándolas entrar.

Durante la siguiente hora, no pararon de bailar. A Isabella siempre le gusto bailar y más al aire libre. Ahora entendía esa afición era una ninfa y ellas son una bailarinas por naturaleza le había dicho Rosalie riendo.

Cuando terminaron se fueron a duchar y luego se vistieron como habían llegado. Isabella estaba contenta. Ese baile la había relajado y se sentía mejor. Ya había olvidado la escena bochornosa con el lobo ese.

Cuando salieron de los vestidores. Se quedaron en el salón vació platicando animadamente.

-La siguiente hora la tenemos libre. Isabella si quieres te podemos acompañar para que te registres en las otras actividades- dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-Me encantaría porque estoy segura que en estos edificios enormes me perdería-dijo riendo

-Antes que nada vamos a ir a la cafetería a comer algo y luego iremos a inscribirte a las actividades de la naturaleza, a natación y al final dejaremos la mejor- dijo sonriendo Alice.

-¿Cuál es la mejor?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Ah es verdad olvide decirte...-

-Habla de una vez Alice- dijo desesperada Rosalie al ver que Alice la hacía de emoción.

-Esgrima- dijo triunfalmente

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿De verdad? ¿No es ninguna broma? ¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito Rosalie riendo y feliz.

Isabella estaba sorprendida por sus reacciones. Era solo esgrima.

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Isabella cuando Rosalie dejo de reír.

-Es que la mayoría son hombres y ninguna mujer elige Esgrima solo una es la que está adentro y es Tanya Denali- explico Alice.

-¿Por qué ninguna mujer? ¿Quién es Tanya Denali?- empezó a preguntar Isabella y Alice la paro levantando su mano.

-Porque esa actividad siempre la escogen los vampiros, a los hombres lobos no les gusta y pues a nosotras menos. Pero tú eres la excepción de toda regla Isabella. Y Tanya Denali es la única que esta porque siempre elimina a cualquier otra vampira que quiere competir...- dijo Rosalie

-Tú, querida Isabella Swan serás la primera que en mucho tiempo se vaya a enfrentar en un duelo de esgrima contra Tanya Denali- dijo Alice muy orgullosa.

-Espera no me dijiste quién era Tanya- dijo Isabella y Rosalie suspiro.

-Ella es una de su grupito que siempre nos están fastidiando- dijo Alice molesta.

-Entonces con gusto me enfrentare a ella en ese duelo- dijo sonriendo Isabella. -Y ustedes dos tendrán que decirme quienes son las otras vampiras del grupito-

-Bueno son tres y son hermanas, ya sabes de Tanya Denali ella digamos es algo así como la jefa. Luego está Irina ella es una maldita golfa...-empezó a decir Alice y Bella se dio cuenta que esa tal Irina era le menos favorita para Alice, algo tiene que haber para que ella no la soporte.

-La última es Kate y es una golfa también- dijo ahora Rosalie. Isabella se dio cuenta de nuevo que Kate era la más odiada por Rosalie. Y se pregunto que le hizo Kate a Rosalie para generar ese odio aparte de lo obvio.

-Se creen superiores a todos. Pero hay algo que hace que a nosotras nos odien y siempre nos traten como si fuéramos basura y ni siquiera sabemos que es. Nunca les hicimos nada y ellas empezaron contra nosotras. Las muy malditas saben que nosotras no podemos usar la violencia y luego de pilón se sienten tan importantes e intocables solo porque pertenecen a la nobleza de los vampiros. Si solo son primas muy lejanas de uno de los clanes líderes de los vampiros...- dijo Alice exasperada.

-No entiendo eso de la nobleza vampírica. Expliquen eso- pidió Isabella y ellas asintieron.

-Tienes razón. Existen dos clanes poderosos, líderes y gobernantes de todos los vampiros. Uno de ellos es el clan Cullen y el otro Vulturri. Los reyes Cullen son Carlisle y Esme. Sus hijos son Edward, Emmett y Jasper. Son los príncipes pero el heredero de la corona es Edward. Ese es el clan donde las estúpidas Denali siempre se jactan por pertenecer a la sangre real, cuando sabemos que es una mínima parte. Pero ellos respetan a la familia y por eso las tratan muy bien.- dijo Alice eso ultimo lo dijo con un toque de rabia.

-Y ¿Qué pasa con el clan Vulturri?- pregunto Isabella.

-Ese clan es el más antiguo de los dos y fue el primero en gobernar a todos los vampiros. Los reyes son Marco y Elizabeth. Ellos aun no tienen descendencia. Pero si hablamos de poder entre estos dos clanes el que tiene mucho más poder es el de los Vulturri...- siguió explicando Alice.

-¿Entonces se han enfrentado los clanes por el liderazgo?- pregunto Isabella muy interesada. Esa historia era muy interesante.

-No. Al contrario por lo que sabemos. Tanto los Cullen como los Vulturri se llevan muy bien de hecho el rey Carlisle y el rey Marco son los mejores amigos y se tratan como hermanos. Son dos clanes unidos muy unidos- dijo sonriendo Rosalie.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo Isabella sorprendida.

-Nosotros también tuvimos reyes.- dijo de repente Alice con voz triste.

-¿Fueron asesinados por los cazadores?- pregunto Isabella.

-Sí. Pero existe un rumor que nuestra reina o más bien nuestra en ese entonces princesa heredera al trono no fue asesinada y se encuentra protegida... Pero solo es un rumor. Hay otro rumor que dice que nuestra reina/princesa tuvo un hijo con alguien importante pero repito son simples rumores... Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre ni mucho menos la conocemos porque nosotras éramos tan solo unas bebés cuando ocurrió esa masacre.- dijo Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?- les pregunto Isabella al darse cuenta que la masacre fue hace un siglo...

-Alice 18 y yo 19-dijo Rosalie. Isabella levanto una ceja sin poder creerlo. -Bueno técnicamente tenemos casi 101 años- dijo e Isabella abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pero si son unas ancianas- dijo Isabella tratando de molestarlas. Lo consiguió.

-Muy graciosa Isabella. Nosotros las criaturas sobrenaturales al nacer nuestro crecimiento es normal pero hay una cierta edad donde tú cuerpo dejará de avanzar, es algo así como... que te congelas por decirlo de alguna forma. Ya no cambias para nada. explico Rosalie.

Entonces ahora entendía porque todo mundo se veía joven en la academia.

-¿Entonces su aparente edad de 18 y 19 años fue cuándo su cuerpo dejo de envejecer?- pregunto Isabella tratando de entender.

-Sí. Pero por lo regular son las edades más comunes entre el clan de las ninfas. De los otros clanes no sabemos. - dijo Rosalie.

-y sí eran una bebes cuando ocurrió el ataque ¿Cómo se salvaron?- pregunto muy curiosa.

-No lo sabemos...- dijo suspirando Alice.

-Nos adoptaron dos familias humanas y nos cuidaban. Pero nunca cambiaron nuestros apellidos. Brando y Hale fueron los apellidos de nuestros verdaderos padres. Y antes de qué te preguntes cómo nos enteramos de que somos ninfas fue porque un día nos visitó un vampiro dijo que era amigo de nuestras familias verdaderas. Dijo que deberíamos de ir a un internado con él y nuestras familias en ese entonces aceptaron. Él nos explico toda nuestra historia. Nos ayudo a controlar nuestros dones. Fue una persona muy atenta con nosotras. Su nombre era Oren...-

-¿Dónde está él?- pregunto Isabella al notar dolor en su voz.

-Los cazadores lo mataron. Eso nos dijo un mensajero del clan Vulturri...- dijo Alice cerrando sus ojos.

-Entonces ¿Oren pertenecía a ese clan?- pregunto Isabella. Ella estaba algo confundida y deseaba saber cómo era posible que un vampiro conociera toda la historia de las ninfas...

-Sí. Nos dijo que era un guardia. Solo eso.- dijo Rosalie suspirando. Eso quería decir que Oren nunca les dijo cómo era que sabía todo eso.

-Creo que ya es suficiente de hablar del pasado y el dolor- dijo Isabella miro su reloj pulsera. Había pasado un cuarto de hora. -Es hora de ir a la cafetería porque muero de hambre y luego iremos a inscribirme a mis actividades.- dijo sonriendo.

-Perfecto. Vámonos que yo también muero de hambre pero sobre todo ya quiero acompañarte al esgrima- dijo Alice riendo.

Isabella se había enterado de muchas cosas. Pero había algo que la inquietaba. Si ella era una ninfa. Y todas ellas fueron asesinadas... entonces ¿quién era su familia verdadera? O acaso había sido asesinada en esa horrible masacre y Ellie no quiso decirle para no herirla más. Le dolía mucho es posibilidad. Isabella quería conocer a su familia pero si se enteraba que ya habían muerto. Entonces una parte de ella también moriría.

.

.

* * *

><p>He subido dos capítulos porque ya mañana empiezan las clases en la facultad y no tendre mucho tiempo libre...<p>

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Espero que les haya gustado!

y dejen su review(:

...

Les dejo dos probaditas del siguiente cap.

1)

...

**-¿Qué eres?- dijo una voz que le erizó la piel. Volteo y le contesto a Edward.**

**-Ninfa- contesto secamente y vio que él levantaba una ceja. Su voz denotaba arrogancia a más no poder y luego de no ser tan cortes como para presentarse...**

**-Soy Edward Cullen- se presento y sin esperarlo tomo su mano y le dio un beso caballerosamente recordándole las épocas pasadas...**

**-Siglo 21 Edward ¿Lo olvidaste?- pregunto riendo Jacob.**

**-No Jacob pero quería tocarla- dijo descaradamente. Isabella rápidamente retiro su mano.**

2)

...

**Apartó el dolor y se dejo llevar por la furia que la envolvía... furia por la persona que fue capaz de exponerla así de esa forma delante de todos... Cerró sus puños en la tierra y sintió a esta temblar. Luego sintió el fuerte viento que la envolvía... todo era extraño, la lluvia, el viento y la tierra, lo único que faltaba era... fuego pensó con una mueca.**

**-Isabella- dijo alguien. -Mírame- ordeno esa voz. Ella levanto su mirada y lo vio...**

**Edward Cullen.**

**-No quiero ver a nadie- dijo**

**-Eso será difícil ya que estás en medio del jardín donde todos te miran... aunque algo paso y ya no veo a nadie cerca...- dijo algo sorprendido.**

**-Déjame sola- pidió Isabella.**

...


	7. Capítulo 6 Encuentros

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia y trama son mias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Encuentros**

Cuando entraron a la cafetería Isabella se dio cuenta que era enorme, había mesas muy largas y estaban separadas entre sí... entre los clanes al parecer. En la parte final había una enorme televisión de plasma, la cual estaba apagada. No era muy importante ya que todos estaban conversando en sus asuntos y entre los suyos.

-Vamos Isabella- dijo Alice interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se acercaron a pedir la comida y la cocinera era amable... pero cuando miro directamente a Isabella sus ojos brillaron de manera extraña como si la reconociera. Cosa que era imposible... pero recordó que aquí nada era imposible.

Después de tomar su comida se acercaron a una mesa y se sentaron. Isabella observo los alrededores y casi no había personas eran pocas pero de pronto fueron entrando muchos y se fue llenando rápidamente.

-Siempre está llena a esta hora- explico Rosalie.

-La forma como separan las mesas...- empezó a decir Isabella pero Alice la interrumpió

-Cada clan con los suyos... por cierto recuerda que estas rodeada de Hombres lobos y Vampiros por lo que te pueden escuchar claramente- dijo susurrando en su oído. Isabella asintió.

De repente sintió que Alice y Rose se tensaban. Levanto su mirada y volteo a ver que veían atentamente.

Fue ahí cuando los vio.

Y supo de inmediato quienes eran.

Los príncipes Cullen.

El de la derecha era alto y musculoso, cabello oscuro. El de la izquierda era rubio y no era tan musculoso que el primero pero de igual forma se veía peligroso. Y por último el que se encontraba en el medio... su corazón empezó a latir rápido, él era simplemente magnifico, irradiaba seducción bueno todos pero en él era más potente... irradiaba oscuridad y peligro... su mirada algo familiar era un mar negro con destellos dorados donde Isabella ansiaba perderse.

Al darse cuenta de su pensamiento bajo la mirada y sintió arder sus mejillas...

Sintió un cosquilleo y nuevamente sintió que la observaban. Levanto su mirada y sus miradas se cruzaron... vaya sorpresa que se llevo... el magnifico... bueno el vampiro del medio estaba observándola atentamente y se dio cuenta que él era el dueño de la mirada que siempre sentía sobre ella. Cuando llegó, cuando camino por el jardín y luego ahora... Observo su rostro y era hermoso de repente se le formo una sonrisa que le envió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

-Isabella- escucho que le hablaban pero ella seguía mirándolo a él y él nunca aparto la mirada de la suya... su mirada oscura la tenía completamente atrapada. No podía dejar de verlo, había algo que la mantenía presa... De pronto le empezó a doler la cabeza y deseo poder apartar la mirada pero en realidad no podía... y para que fuera más sincera consigo misma Isabella no quería apartarla.

-ISABELLA-grito alguien en su oído y rompió la conexión con la mirada.

-Demonios Alice... no hay necesidad de que grites en mi oído- dijo Isabella irritada por haber roto esa conexión.

-Si la había... te estaba hablando y tú ni te inmutabas estabas aquí toda quieta mirando a...- estaba diciendo Alice y Rose simplemente se reía.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto susurrando pues recordó las palabras de Alice, todos podían escuchar.

-Es Edward Cullen- respondió en voz baja Rose al ver que Alice no decía nada. Bueno ahora entendía porque estaba en el medio de los otros dos. Decidió no volver a mencionar el tema... era muy peligroso pues todos podían escuchar.

-¿Ya terminaron?- pregunto de repente Isabella con una urgente necesidad de salir de ahí. La miraron con expresiones confundidas y de sorpresa.

-¿Ya te quieres ir?- pregunto Rose con una mueca.

-¿Tú no?- pregunto de vuelta Isabella.

-Es mejor irnos porque definitivamente esto no se ve muy bien- dijo Alice. Isabella y Rose voltearon a verla y vieron que su mirada estaba atenta a una pequeña discusión cerca de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Isabella nerviosa.

-Lo de siempre... Felix molesta a Paul- explico Alice.

-¿Félix?, ¿Paul?- pregunto confusa.

-Félix es un vampiro guardia del clan Cullen y Paul uno de los mejores amigos del alfa...- empezó a decir pero se interrumpió al ver que la pelea estaba subiendo...

Isabella sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de pronto y se dirigió a ellos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que pararan...

-¿Isabella?- escucho de Rose y Alice.

Se acerco y cuando estuvo en frente de ellos. Vio de reojo que Edward se levantaba de su lugar y que el hombre lobo con el que había chocado antes entraba en la cafetería. Pero los ignoro y se concentro en Félix y Paul.

-Volviste hacerlo vampiro- gruñía Paul

-Tú me provocaste- contestaba Félix.

Cuando estaban a punto de pelearse a golpes Isabella se interpuso sorprendiendo a todos. Por instinto tomo con su mano derecha la de Paul y con la izquierda la de Félix. Cerró sus ojos y como siempre hacía de pequeña...

Cuando termino escucho suspiros y abrió los ojos soltando sus manos.

De repente se sintió intimidada y temerosa. De nuevo ocurría _eso_...

Ahora toda la cafetería estaba en silencio. "Perfecto" ahora todo mundo la miraba pensó molesta.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?- pregunto una voz y cuando miro a quien le pertenecía se sonrojo al ver que era el alfa bueno futuro alfa...

-No lo sé. Simplemente ocurre cuando alrededor de mi hay peleas y por instinto sucede sin que yo lo planee.- explico y empezó a alejarse.

-No. Esta vez no me dejarás con la palabra en la boca- dijo sonriendo. Su sonrisa era hermosa pero no tanto como la de... volteo a buscarlo y lo encontró la miraba atentamente y con un brillo de ¿deseo? No, seguramente deliraba. Regreso la mirada al alfa.

-Soy Jacob Black, un hombre lobo. Y me gustaría saber el nombre de la mujer que detuvo a estos inconscientes en sus rabietas- dijo el alfa sonriendo.

-Isabella- contesto sonriendo y sonrojada.

-¿Qué eres?- dijo una voz que le erizó la piel. Volteo y le contesto a Edward.

-Ninfa- contesto secamente y vio que él levantaba una ceja. Su voz denotaba arrogancia a más no poder y luego de no ser tan cortes como para presentarse...

-Soy Edward Cullen- se presento y sin esperarlo tomo su mano y le dio un beso caballerosamente recordándole las épocas pasadas...

-Siglo 21 Edward ¿Lo olvidaste?- pregunto riendo Jacob.

-No Jacob pero quería tocarla- dijo descaradamente. Isabella rápidamente retiro su mano.

-A ella no le gusta la idea- dijo Jacob burlonamente.

-A ella le gustará- contesto con arrogancia. Isabella se fastidio.

-"ELLA" sigue aquí- dijo molesta.

-Ella tiene carácter- dijo Edward sonriendo.

De pronto se dio cuenta que ya solo estaban ellos tres. Paul estaba con los suyos platicando animadamente mientras que Félix estaba con los vampiros.

-ELLA se canso de ustedes- dijo irritada y se empezó a alejar.

-Espera-dijo Edward.

Isabella suspiro y lo miro.

-Te invito a cenar... A las 8- dijo muy seguro. Isabella levanto una ceja.

-Aun no he aceptado- contesto

-Lo harás- ¡Vaya! Era sumamente arrogante el principito.

-NO- contesto y nuevamente todo el mundo se quedo en silencio... lo que le faltaba que todos se enteraran, aunque sabía perfectamente que escuchaba pero Isabella fingía que la ignoraban.

-Eres perfecta... Creo que me he enamorado- dijo de repente Jacob. Volteo a verlo confusa.

-Estás negando una cita con el impecable y peligroso Edward Cullen príncipe heredero del clan Cullen- explico.

-Cállate Jacob. No había necesidad de decir eso. No quiero deslumbrarla con eso- dijo Edward riendo.

Al parecer eran muy buenos amigos.

Pero Edward se equivocaba porque definitivamente no la deslumbraba con su nombre sino con su persona pero jamás se lo diría.

-No me deslumbra el que seas príncipe ni nada... asique con tu permiso- dijo Isabella ignorando a ambos.

-No Isabella... no puedes estar negándote- dijo Edward insistiendo.

-Puedo y lo estoy haciendo- contesto obstinadamente.

-Creo que no lo conseguirás- dijo riendo Jacob de pronto dejo de reír y sintió que Edward se tensaba.

-Alteza- dijo una voz de mujer... una mujer hermosa y rubia que se acerco tomando el brazo de Edward... Isabella sintió una ira que la sorprendió y decidió mejor irse antes de cometer asesinato... ¿asesinato? Pensó en ¿asesinato? Definitivamente tenía que alejarse.

Iba a salir cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro haciendo que se detuviera. Por un instante pensó que era Edward...

-Espera.-dijo Jacob.

-¿Si?- pregunto Isabella.

-Ya que no aceptaste salir con Edward... puedo al menos tener la posibilidad de que pienses en cenar conmigo- dijo sonriendo coquetamente... Le gustaba Jacob por su forma jovial de actuar pero no tanto como...

-Lo pensare...- esperando que le dijera como quería que lo llamara.

-Dime Jacob. No hay necesidad de que me llames alteza- dijo burlonamente haciendo reír a Isabella. -Nos veremos luego Isabella- dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en su mejilla.

Isabella estaba en shock por su actitud... mientras lo miraba alejarse pensó que ese día era extraño. De pronto recordó a sus amigas y decidió regresar a la cafetería pero esta vez ignoraría a su "alteza" el príncipe.

Cuando llegó a la mesa donde se había sentado antes... estaba una Rose y Alice aun con los ojos abiertos.

-¡HOLA!- dijo Isabella moviendo sus manos en frente.

-NO. LO. PUEDO. CREER. -dijo Alice separando las palabras por una breve pausa.

-Vámonos ya.- dijo Isabella mientras tomaba sus manos y las levantaba.

-Aquí no hablaremos- dijo susurrando Isabella. Rose y Alice asintieron.

De repente la televisión de plasma se encendió y todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Isabella.

-Nunca se enciende la televisión. Nunca- explico Rose.

Las tres voltearon a verla.

Isabella se tensó.

En la enorme pantalla estaban transmitiendo unas noticias.

-_...la familia poderosa y multimillonaria Swan fue brutalmente asesinada, al parecer por la forma como encontraron los cuerpos se piensa que fueron personas expertas y profesionales. Hay tres cuerpos, Charlie Swan, su esposa Renée Swan y por último la hija Ángela Swan...-_

Mientras hablaba la reportera, imágenes de su casa, de la policía, y de fotografías de su madre, padre y su hermana, todas pasaban en la enorme pantalla... su corazón se oprimió al ver a su familia...

_-... me dicen y corroboran que la otra hija de los Swan Isabella Swan...-_ cuando dijo su nombre apareció una foto suya en la pantalla_ - ...estaba abordando un avión cando ocurrió todo pero aun no la encuentran y nadie sabe dónde está, tal vez la tienen oculta y protegida pues estas personas siguen prófugas y ellos no quieren dinero eso fue bastante obvio al no haberse llevado nada de valor... esas personas son muy peligrosas...- _

Isabella no aguantó más y salió rapidamente de ahí. De nuevo sentía un dolor horrible en su pecho. Las lágrimas de furia se desbordaron y cuando salió al jardín se dio cuenta que llovía muy fuerte... otra vez la lluvia... vio que todos entraban rápidamente a refugiarse del agua y ella no aguanto más y cayó de rodillas mojándose por completo.

Sabía que todo mundo la observaba. Odiaba llamar la atención.

-VÁYANSE- grito ferozmente y vio como todos obedecían y desaparecían

Era temprano pero aun así eso no impidió que se oscureciera por las negras nubes que empezaban a cubrir completamente el cielo.

Apartó el dolor y se dejo llevar por la furia que la envolvía... furia por la persona que fue capaz de exponerla así de esa forma delante de todos... Cerró sus puños en la tierra y sintió a esta temblar. Luego sintió el fuerte viento que la envolvía... todo era extraño, la lluvia, el viento y la tierra, lo único que faltaba era... fuego pensó con una mueca.

-Isabella- dijo alguien. -Mírame- ordeno esa voz. Ella levanto su mirada y lo vio...

Edward Cullen.

-No quiero ver a nadie- dijo

-Eso será difícil ya que estás en medio del jardín donde todos te miran... aunque algo paso y ya no veo a nadie cerca...- dijo algo sorprendido.

-Déjame sola- pidió Isabella.

-No puedo dejarte y menos expuesta de esta forma, debes controlarte Isabella, aunque sea vampiro y no sienta dolor me molesta la lluvia junto con el viento y no me gusta sentir la tierra temblar de esta forma...-

-Yo no hice nada eso. No es mi culpa.- dijo confusa.

-Eres una ninfa y por lo que se controlan los elementos...- dijo explicando. Y ahora entendió a donde quería llegar. Se levanto y lo miro.

-Yo no puedo ser la causante de esto...- dijo Isabella.

-A mi parecer no pienso igual. Mira a tu alrededor, dejo de temblar la tierra y dejo de llover y te veo muy tranquila ahora- dijo Edward sonriendo. Su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente.

-Aun sigo pensando que...- fue interrumpida por Alice y Rose.

-¿Estás bien Isabella?- pregunto Alice preocupada.

-Sí. Me siento mejor. Es solo que me llevo una sorpresa...- contesto sonriendo. Volteo a ver a Edward y él seguía sonriendo mirándola atentamente.

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente.

-No tienes porque... pero se de alguna forma que me gustaría que me dieras las gracias... Ven a cenar conmigo hoy a las 8- dijo arrogantemente.

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos... ¡No podía ser cierto!

-Eso no es...- empezó a decir pero Edward se acerco a su oído.

-Sí lo es hermosa- dijo Edward. Isabella sintió estremecimientos, el olor de Edward era adictivo y sensual... Cerró sus ojos y lo saboreó. Sintió una brisa y abrió los ojos. Edward ya se alejaba.

-NO. LO. PUEDO. CREER- dijo nuevamente Alice.

-Alice creo que tienes que dejar de decir eso- dijo riendo Rose.

Isabella respiro profundamente para tranquilizar a su acelerado corazón.

-Eso que sentiste cuando viste a Edward la primera vez en la cafetería... es lo mismo que sentimos nosotras cuando vemos a los otros príncipes- dijo Alice.

Entonces a eso se refería cuando decían que con solo sus miradas las "desarman por completo"... y sí que tenía razón...

Tan solo ver a Edward Cullen la desarmó por completo.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parecio el capítulo?<strong>

**¿Qué les gustaria que pasará en el sig. capítulo? Dejen sus opiniones y las tomare en cuenta para el sig. capitulo.**

**...**

**Como ya les había dicho en el anterior capitulo el lunes empezaron ya las clases en la facultad y con en eso empezaron los trabajos, tareas etc... Asi que por eso he decidido subir capítulos todos los DOMINGOS sin falta. Eso me da suficiente tiempo para tener listos los capítulos y poder adelantar algunos. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos... GRACIAS! Me encanta tener mi bandeja de correo con esos mensajes3**


	8. Capítulo 7 Ignorar a los principes

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia y trama son mias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**Ignorar a los príncipes**

Después de haber ido a inscribir a Isabella en las actividades restantes, Alice y Rose seguían sorprendidas por la reacción del príncipe Edward pues por lo que le habían dicho a Isabella él jamás se comportaba así.

-Insisto jamás había visto actuar así a Edward- decía Alice mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Dejemos de hablar de él por favor- dijo Isabella con una pequeña mueca.

-Tienes razón Isabella. ¿Vieron las caras de los vampiros cuando fuimos a inscribirte a Esgrima?- pregunto Rose riendo.

Isabella bufó. Quería olvidar esa escena pero estaría presente cada vez que fuera a practicar en el salón. Prácticamente todo el mundo se había quedado mudo... de nuevo. Parece que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre cada vez que ella estaba en algún lugar. La primera práctica empezaba dentro de dos días así que por el momento no se preocuparía por el "shock" de los vampiros con su presencia en el Esgrima.

-Eso fue lo mejor. Lástima que Tanya no estaba presente- dijo Alice con cierta molestia.

-Ya la viste en la cafetería colgada del brazo del príncipe seguramente sigue igual de arrastrada detrás de él.- dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Isabella esperando que Rose no se refiera a...

-La rubia que se le colgó del brazo a "su alteza" mientras estaba platicando contigo y con Jacob- explico Rose.

Definitivamente si se refería a eso. Isabella sintió un nudo en el estomago por la pregunta que se le formo...

-¿Es su novia?-susurro

-Eso quisiera esa. Pero aunque ella siempre este con él nunca he visto que tengan una relación de pareja.- explico Rosalie. Alice observaba a Isabella con un brillo en la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto pícaramente Alice.

-Simple curiosidad- contesto demasiado rápido Isabella. -Tengo que saberlo ya que me invito a salir.- Alice sonrió ampliamente y Rose simplemente enarcó una ceja.

-Quédate tranquila Edward está soltero- dijo Rosalie y luego en voz baja musitó -no por mucho tiempo-

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Isabella.

-¿Qué? nada, nada- dijo Rosalie haciéndose la confundida y desentendida.

-Hablando del príncipe... ¿ustedes sienten algo por los otros dos?- pregunto Isabella mirándolas atentamente. Rose y Alice voltearon a otro lado negándose a contestar.

-Con eso me dicen todo- dijo riendo Isabella.

-Pues si Isabella, hemos estado digamos que enamoradas de esos príncipes, yo de Jasper y Rose de Emmett...- explico Alice

-Pero al parecer ellos si tienen una relación con las otras Denali, Irina con Jasper y Kate con Emmett- dijo con una mueca de dolor Rose.

-¿No hay nada que puedan hacer para intentar acercarse a ellos?- pregunto Isabella.

-No porque ellas jamás los dejan solos y las pocas veces que lo hacen al parecer ellos nos ignoran por completo- dijo Alice.

Entonces esos príncipes eran unos completos idiotas. Alice y Rose eran hermosas por dentro y por fuera. Isabella no podía creer que Jasper y Emmett no las tomaran en cuenta y menos aun que las ignoraran.

-¿Saben qué? deberían de tratar de olvidarlos y salir con otros chicos tal vez los príncipes se den cuenta hasta que les pase el dicho "No te das cuenta de lo que tienes en frente hasta que lo ves perdido" o algo así era ese dicho- dijo riendo Isabella.

-Tienes razón. A parte chicos nos sobran ¿verdad Alice?- dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-Sí. Embry y Paul siempre están tras nosotras y realmente son muy atractivos- dijo sonriendo Alice.

-¿Paul? ¿El que se estaba peleando? ¿Embry? ¿Son hombres lobos?- pregunto Isabella.

-Respira- dijo riendo Rosalie.

-Si ese Paul y los dos son hombres lobos por capricho del destino son los mejores amigos de Jacob el futuro alfa quien al parecer está interesado en ti- dijo Alice riendo al ver el sonrojo de Isabella.

-Pero no estoy interesada en Jacob de esa manera. Acepto que es muy guapo pero jamás lo podre ver más allá de otro tipo de relación aparte de una amistad que apenas comienza.- dijo Isabella sinceramente.

Ella veía en Jacob a un amigo y nada más porque ya no había espacio en su corazón... aunque no entendiera el porqué de ese sentimiento que acaba de descubrir.

-Es grandiosa esa idea que nos acabas de dar hace unos momentos Isabella, creo que ya es hora de hacer a un lado tanta atención a Jasper y a Emmett cuando estamos rodeadas de otros también guapos- dijo Rose.

-Entonces ya está dicho, de ahora en adelante ignorarán a los príncipes y se acercarán a conocer a Paul y Embry- dijo Isabella sonriendo.

-Y tú no deberías dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer a Edward- dijo Alice con un brillo en su mirada.

-Alice...- empezó a decir Isabella pero fue interrumpida.

-Isabella han llegado por ti- dijo Maggie mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Isabella no entendiendo a qué se refería.

-Han llegado dos personas a recogerte para llevarte al cementerio- contesto Maggie con una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo.

Entones Ellie ya estaba allí y había cumplido con su palabra. Isabella asintió y se despidió de Rose y Alice.

-Cuídate Isabella. Estaremos en el jardín para cuando llegues y así nos vallas a buscar- dijo Alice sonriendo, Rosalie asintió confirmando. Isabella sonrió y luego se fue.

...

Isabella fue acompañada por Maggie hasta la salida donde la esperaba el mismo chofer de Ellie. Cuando se subió al coche se sorprendió de encontrarse con dos personas dentro. Estaba Ellie y también estaba un hombre quien tomaba la mano de Ellie con amor. Tal vez eran pareja o algo, pensó sonriendo.

-Hola Isabella- saludo Ellie.

-Hola Ellie- contesto sonriendo.

-Él es mi esposo Marco- señalo al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. Marco le regalo una sonrisa llena de cariño.

-Es un gusto conocerte Isabella- dijo aun sonriendo. Marco era muy guapo y más o menos le calculaba unos 28 años o menos. Vestía un elegante traje negro.

-Igualmente, gracias.- contesto Isabella sonrojada.

-Mientras llegamos a nuestro destino debemos ponernos al día... ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu primer día?- pregunto Ellie.

-Muy bien. Conocí a Rosalie y Alice quienes se convirtieron en mis amigas. También conocí a Jacob el futuro alfa y a Edward el príncipe Cullen- dijo Isabella.

-¿Qué te pareció Edward Cullen?- pregunto Marco. Isabella se sorprendió por su pregunta pero aun así contesto.

-Pues siendo un príncipe se comporto como un arrogante pero al parecer eso es extraño en él por lo que me contaron Alice y Rose- dijo Isabella.

-Pues si es extraño ese comportamiento que nos comentas Bella- dijo Marco sonriendo.

-¿Cómo me llamo?- pregunto de repente.

-Bella- dijo algo incomodo. -¿No te gusta?- pregunto nervioso.

-Es muy bonito pero es que hacía años que no escuchaba que me llamaran así, solo de pequeña lo hacían pero en mis sueños- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Y era cierto. De pequeña por las noches mientras dormía escuchaba que la llamaban Bella y luego le cantaban y le decían cosas cariñosas pero siempre pensó que era su imaginación bueno aun sigue pensando lo mismo.

-Alice y Rosalie son muy buenas chicas- dijo Ellie cambiando de tema.

-Sí lo son- contesto sonriendo Isabella pero recordó algo. -¿Las conoces? ¿Qué eres Ellie? ¿Mi familia verdadera está viva o murió asesinada por los cazadores?- pregunto Isabella hasta quedarse sin aliento.

-Respira Bella- dijo Marco tomando su mano.

-Todavía no es tiempo para contestar esas preguntas Bella. Necesitamos acabar por completo con los cazadores y luego te diremos la verdad. Pero una cosa si te puedo decir, tu familia sigue viva y te ama como no tienes idea- dijo Ellie sonriendo.

-Está bien pero por favor acaben pronto con los cazadores necesito respuestas- pidió Isabella.

-Ten por seguro que ya hemos acabado por completo con esos bastardos, aun siguen libres James, Victoria y Aro. Aro es el líder y James es su hijo, mientras que Victoria es la amante de James. Por lo que nuestros contactos nos han dicho ellos te están buscando a ti Bella y precisamente por eso es muy peligroso darte a conocer sobre tu verdadera familia.- explico Marco. Isabella asintió.

-¿Es seguro ir al cementerio?-pregunto Isabella.

-No. Pero no podemos negarte el que veas a tus padres- dijo Ellie.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me lleven de vuelta a la academia. No puedo ponerlos en riesgo por mi culpa y es más que seguro que tienen vigilado el cementerio. Aparte quiero vengar la muerte de mi familia y cuando me despida de ellos será cuando ya tenga respuestas a todo.- dijo Isabella.

-Si es lo que quieres entonces lo haremos- dijo Marco sonriendo.

-Gracias y si es lo que quiero- contesto sonriendo.

...

La limosina ya había llegado a la academia y por un instinto fuerte en Isabella, se acerco a Ellie y Marco y los abrazó dándoles a cada uno su suave beso agradeciéndoles su apoyo. Luego sin esperar una respuesta de ellos se bajo y se dirigió al jardín en busca de Alice y Rose.

Nuevamente se topo con Jacob.

-Que no se te haga costumbre chocarme de esa forma Isabella- dijo Jacob riendo.

-Lo siento- contesto sonrojada.

-No te preocupes. ¿De dónde vienes?- pregunto

-Iba a ir a ver a mis padres pero he decidido que aun no estoy preparada para darles el último adiós- dijo con sinceridad.

-Está bien. ¿Entonces iremos a cenar?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-No puedo...- empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

-Porque saldrás con Edward ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo. Isabella asintió. -No te preocupes después saldremos a ver a donde- termino con la misma sonrisa adornada en su rostro.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de Alice y Rose... Embry y Paul...

-Jacob si quieres de ahora en adelante no podemos sentar juntos en la cafetería pero si aceptas a mis amigas Alice y Rosalie- dijo Isabella sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que acepto. A parte ya quiero ver las reacciones de Embry y Paul cuando se enteren- dijo riendo.

-Aunque no lo creas yo también- susurro Isabella.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto de repente Jacob.

-Al jardín.-

-Entonces te acompaño- dijo sonriendo. Isabella acepto y se dirigieron juntos al jardín.

Cuando llegaron busco con la mirada a Rose y Alice pero no lograba encontrarlas...

-¿Ves a...- empezó a decir cuando las vio. Y se sorprendió por completo con la escena ante ella. Rose y Alice estaban charlando animadamente con dos chicos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Isabella señalando el lugar donde se encontraban sus amigas. Reconocía a Paul pero el otro...

-El que está con Rosalie es Paul y con Alice es Embry- contesto riendo.

Se acercaron a las parejas animadas y relajadas.

-¡Ey Bella llegaste muy pronto!- exclamo feliz Alice.

-Así lo decidí y fue lo mejor... Hola soy Isabella- se presento sonriendo y mirando a Embry y a Paul.

-Yo soy Paul- dijo el chico musculoso y muy atractivo y alto.

-Y yo Embry- dijo el otro chico aunque no tan musculoso como Paul tenía lo suyo.

Después empezaron a charlar los seis animosamente hasta que Isabella volvió a sentir el cosquilleo de una mirada sobre ella. Volteo a buscar y se encontró a Edward Cullen observándola con una mirada penetrante que le envió escalofríos. Parecía molesto por algo, busco alrededor de él haber si se encontraba con la "rubia" pero no la encontró sino que encontró las miradas molestas tanto de Jasper como de Emmett igual que Edward con lo contrario que ellos observaban a Alice y Rosalie.

Isabella sonrió internamente. El plan estaba funcionando demasiado rápido. De repente se acerco un grupo de tres mujeres hermosas hacía los príncipes y las reconoció eran las Denali. Las tres eran rubias y parecían casi idénticas entre sí mismas. Algo perturbador. Reconoció a la Tanya y vio como se acercaba y abrazaba a Edward. Isabella no soporto la imagen y volvió su mirada a Jacob quien la observaba atentamente de ella hacia donde estaba Edward.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto en un susurro Jacob para que solo ella lo escuchara.

-Si- contesto de igual forma aun sorprendida por la percepción de Jacob.

Volvió a mirar donde se encontraban los príncipes y vio que Edward mantenía a Tanya lo más alejada posible de él mientras que Emmett y Jasper besaban a las otras dos zorras. Isabella regreso su mirada preocupada por Alice y Rose y vio que a pesar de que trataban de aparentar tranquilidad era todo lo contrario. Ellas estaban sufriendo. Isabella no aguanto más y se levanto.

-Chicas es hora de irnos. Necesitare su ayuda ya que dentro de una par de horas saldré- dijo Isabella tranquilamente. Aunque por dentro estaba furiosa con Jasper y Emmett.

-Las veremos mañana en el almuerzo- dijo Jacob sonriendo. Isabella asintió.

-Hasta entonces hermosa- dijo Paul despidiéndose de Rose para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós a ti también hermosa- dijo Embry y luego le dio un beso a Alice en la mejilla.

-Adiós preciosa- dijo de repente Jacob tomando la mano de una Isabella sorprendida.

-¿Qué? No iba hacer el único que no se despidiera con un adjetivo para la belleza de ustedes- dijo Jacob sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros soltando la mano de ella.

Isabella se rió y luego se alejó junto con Alice y Rose.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- susurro la pregunta para que solo la escucharan Alice y Rose.

-Jamás se habían besado Isabella- dijo con voz ahogada Rose.

-Es cierto. Jamás- dijo Alice con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Fue allí cuando Isabella se dio cuenta que tanto Rose como Alice estaban completamente enamoradas de los príncipes y que ese amor era fuerte. Pues el dolor que reflejaban en sus rostros era palpable. Pero por el comportamiento de ellos lo mejor sería que Alice y Rose se olvidaran por completo de ellos porque si no lo hacían sufrirían más con ese tipo de escenas.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?<strong>

**¿Se esperaban algo asi con respecto a Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett?**

**¿Por qué habrán actuado así Jasper y Emmett si NUNCA antes lo habían hecho? ¿alguna idea? **

**Espero con ansias su reviews!**

**Nos vemos el prox. Domingo:D  
><strong>

**Este capítulo fue muy revelador con cierta informacion pero todavía falta para que se den cuenta en que info lo fue.  
><strong>


	9. Capítulo 8 La cena y algo más

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es creada por mi. NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**La cena y... algo más**

Después de ver cómo sufrían Alice y Rosalie, Isabella ya no tenía muchas ganas de ir a cenar con Edward pero sería una grosería si faltaba a la cita. Aunque tal vez podría aprovechar y saber más sobre Jasper y Emmett...

—Vamos Isabella abre los ojos— escucho que dijo Alice.

—Esta lista— dijo Rosalie muy contenta.

Abrió los ojos y se miro al espejo, y quedo sorprendida por el trabajo de las chicas, habían pasado unas horas pensando en lo que haría en la cena mientras Alice y Rosalie la arreglaban. Esa idea al principio había sido lo mejor para que ellas se olvidaran de lo que había pasado con los príncipes pero después de ver que la trataban como una barbie, estaba algo impaciente porque terminaran.

El vestido que usaba era de un hermoso color azul, era corto y aun lado de la cintura tenía incrustadas unas piedras pequeñas y por supuesto no podían faltar los tacones plateados. Isabella agradeció que no fueran de un tacón tan alto, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada no hacía falta desafiar al destino. El peinado consistía en usar su cabello suelto mientras un broche hermoso estaba colocado a un lado.

—¿Te gusta? — pregunto Alice nerviosa. Isabella volteo a verla.

—Todo está perfecto— dijo sonriendo y agradecida.

—Ya es hora Isabella— dijo Rosalie sonriendo. Era cierto aunque pensándolo bien, Isabella se dio cuenta que no sabía a dónde irían ni muchos menos donde se verían.

—Chicas creo que no sé a dónde tengo que ir— dijo nerviosa. Segundos después se escucho que tocaban la puerta de la habitación.

—Iré yo— murmuro Rosalie mientras se acercaba abrir.

—Hola— dijo una voz masculina.

—¿Sí? — pregunto Rosalie aunque Isabella se sorprendió por el tono frío que usaba.

—Venimos a recoger a Isabella— contesto esa voz, su tono era seductor...

—Vamos a ver de quien se trata— dijo Alice empujando a Isabella.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, Isabella se sorprendió al encontrar a Emmett y Jasper.

—¿Ustedes? — pregunto Isabella molesta. Alice le dio oculto una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Isabella, Edward nos mando para qué te llevemos a la limosina— dijo Emmett sonriendo, su tono era jovial y feliz, Isabella estaba segura que de no saber que Rosalie sufría por su culpa, podrían hacerse fácilmente amigos.

—Está bien— contesto y se despidió de las chicas.

—Recuerden que tienen que salir con Paul y Embry— susurro Isabella sonriendo y cerrando un ojo para que le siguieran la corriente, las chicas asintieron sonriendo. Después regreso su mirada a los príncipes y alegremente se dio cuenta de su expresión de fastidio, era obvio que habían escuchado eso último.

—Vamos— dijo Jasper entre dientes. Isabella asintió sonriendo abiertamente y se fueron.

Mientras caminaba Isabella se estaba poniendo impaciente, Jasper y Emmett no decían nada y eso era exasperante.

—¿Ustedes siempre son así de callados y aburridos? — pregunto cuando pasaban por el jardín. A mala hora tenía que preguntar, delante de la mayoría de todos...

—Nunca nadie me dijo aburrido y menos callado— dijo Emmett riendo a carcajadas. Su risa era contagiosa.

—Pues esa es la impresión que me das al no hablar ni nada— dijo sinceramente.

—Solo queremos que te sientas cómoda y así decidieras cuando era el momento de iniciar una conversación— dijo Jasper sonriendo.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué Edward los mando? — pregunto curiosa.

—La verdad fuimos nosotros los que le dijimos que sí podíamos ir por ti— contesto Emmett

—Exacto, no fue cosa de Edward fue nuestra— dijo Jasper.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso? — pregunto sin lograr entender.

—Digamos que queríamos hacerle un favor a Edward— contesto demasiado rápido Jasper.

—Si claro— susurro Isabella sin poder creer eso.

Se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la salida de la academia y vio a un limosina negra. Edward exageraba, era como si quisiera impresionarla... Si seguramente, pero Isabella estaba dispuesta a dejarle claro unas cosas antes de irse.

—¿Dónde está Edward? — pregunto al no verlo por ningún lado.

—Está dentro de la limosina— contesto Jasper.

—Ah bueno, pues hazme un favor y dile que no pienso subirme a esa monstruosidad— dijo Isabella sonriendo tiernamente. Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Págame— dijo muy feliz.

—Maldición, ¿cómo lo sabías? — pregunto molesto Jasper mientras sacaba su cartera y le entrega varios billetes a Emmett.

—Intuición—contesto engreídamente.

—¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? — pregunto Isabella exasperada.

—Como siempre, ustedes y sus apuestas— dijo una voz familiar. Volteo a ver a quién le pertenecía y se encontró a Edward saliendo de la academia.

—¿No qué estabas dentro de esa cosa? — le pregunto Isabella señalando la limosina.

—No. — le contesto sonriendo de lado. Isabella se sonrojo y decidió mirar a los otros dos príncipes.

—¿Entonces, hicieron una apuesta sobre mi? — pregunto alzando las cejas.

—Si. Le aposte a Jasper que tu odiarías la limosina y él me dijo que como a cualquier mujer, lo más seguro era que te encantaría. Pero yo gane— sonrió Emmett.

—Basta, nos veremos más tarde— dijo Edward despidiéndolos, ellos sonrieron y se fueron.

—Tus hermanos son impredecibles— dijo Isabella.

—No los conoces pero cuando lo hagas estoy seguro que no los tacharías por impredecibles— contesto riendo. Su risa era hermosa pero jamás le diría. —Estás hermosa esta noche Isabella— dijo tomando su mano y dejando un suave beso. Isabella se estremeció y se sonrojo.

—Gracias— susurro. No pensaba decirle que se veía tremendamente guapo en ese traje. —Si no fue tu idea la limosina, ¿en qué nos iremos? — pregunto cambiando de tema.

—En mi coche— respondió y luego de tomarla de la mano, caminaron hasta llegar al estacionamiento y dirigirse a un coche plateado. Luego de que se subieron, Edward arranco. Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, estaban sumidos en un silencio tranquilo. Llegaron a un restaurante lujoso pero tranquilo y sobre todo muy hermoso.

Entraron tomados de la mano. Algo que sorprendentemente Isabella disfrutaba.

—Buenas noches. ¿Tienen reservación? — pregunto una señorita muy linda.

—Sí. Edward Cullen— dijo él y la señorita abrió mucho los ojos.

—Pasen. Sean bienvenidos. En un momento los atenderán— dijo algo nerviosa cuando ya estaban en la mesa.

—Gracias— contestaron.

—Eso es de mala de educación— dijo Isabella molesta por el comportamiento de la señorita. No paró de mirar a Edward pies a cabeza pero sobretodo lo miro con deseo. Algo la irritaba por completo.

—¿Qué? — pregunto Edward sorprendido.

—Lo sabes perfectamente Edward. — contesto Isabella con los ojos en blanco.

—No tengo idea a que te refieres. Me es difícil leer tu mente— dijo aun sorprendido. Espera, ¿dijo leer la mente?

—¿Tú qué? — pregunto curiosa pero fue interrumpida por la mesera.

—Buenas noches. Aquí les dejo el menú en un par de minutos regreso para tomarles la orden— dijo muy educada y esta vez Isabella se dio cuenta que la mesera no miraba fijamente a Edward.

—Edward ¿Lees la mente? — susurro en voz baja. Edward la miro con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

—Sí. Aunque tú eres inmune a mi don— dijo contrariado.

—Que bueno— contesto Isabella sin pensarlo.

—Para mí no lo es. No puedo saber qué piensas y eso es muy exasperante... Aunque siempre trato de bloquear todos los pensamientos de las personas, pero solo en tu caso odio no poder usar mi don— contesto con sinceridad.

—¿Ya ordenaran? — pregunto la mesera interrumpiéndolos, ellos asintieron.

—Edward ¿Te alimentas de comida normal? — pregunto después de que la mesera se fue.

—Isabella me alimento solo de sangre— susurro Edward.

—Entonces ¿Por qué pediste?...

—Porque debo aparentar ser alguien común— contesto sonriendo. ¿Edward, común? Jamás. Después de eso, la conversación se torno todavía más interesante, Edward le hacía muchas preguntas sobre su pasado y su familia, Isabella las contestaba tranquilamente. Al parecer él quería saber todo sobre ella. Y bueno ella no se quedó atrás y también le hizo muchas preguntas sobre su familia. Mientras hablaban sobre eso, ella se entero que en un par de semanas sería la coronación de Edward, aunque eso era extraño ya que sus padres aun vivían, pero él le dijo que Carlisle su padre había decidió hacerla antes de tiempo para que él empezara a conocer sobre las obligaciones de lo que conllevaba ser rey. Aunque sus padres siempre serían los reyes hasta que fallecieran, algo poco probable y que Edward rezaba porque nunca ocurriera tal tragedia.

Cuanto más conversaban, ella se daba cuenta que Edward no era tan arrogante como había imaginado y se dijo que tal vez lo había prejuzgado mal junto con sus hermanos, que al parecer eran buenas personas...

—¿Tus hermanos andan con las Denali? — pregunto Isabella al recordar a sus amigas. Aunque para ser sincera consigo misma, había dejado pasar el tema porque no quería saber nada de algo relacionado con Edward y las Denali. Pero lo hacía por Alice y Rosalie.

—Está bien te hablare sobre ellas. Las Denali son familia de los Cullen, digamos que son nuestras primas lejanas, y no podemos desairarlas ni mucho menos hacerles daño. Jasper y Emmett no andan realmente con Irina y Kate, simplemente digamos que son un seguro para que ninguna otra se les acerque, y ha servido mucho. Ellos están interesados en alguien más pero no quieren arriesgarse a sentir algo fuerte porque hay muchas cosas que se los impide. — explico Edward serio. No hablo sobre él, no hablo sobre Tanya pero sobre todo no dijo que era eso que les impedía a sus hermanos poder... ¿enamorarse?

Es lo único fuerte que alguien puede sentir... Después de que Isabella terminará de cenar, ya que Edward solo aparentaba comer. Salieron y se dirigieron al coche. Había sido una excelente cena, había podido conocer más a fondo a Edward y sobre su familia.

Durante el camino de regreso Isabella sonreía. Y más porque Edward había tomado su mano mientras manejaba. Era una sensación increíble, cuando estaba cerca de él se sentía protegida... Cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

—Isabella— susurro una aterciopelada voz. —Despierta hemos llegado— Abrió los ojos y vio a Edward cerca, muy cerca. Él sonreía con esa sonrisa que hacía estragos en su cuerpo.

—Lo siento— murmuro sonrojada.

—No tienes porqué, es muy interesante verte dormir— dijo mirándola fijamente, ella no sabía pero que había un significado extraño tras esas palabras. Y tal vez él se dio cuenta de la confusión en su rostro porque le contesto riendo. —Hablas en sueños Isabella— haciendo que ella se sonrojara nuevamente

—Creo que debo ir a mi habitación— dijo nerviosa, mientras se baja del coche. No quería preguntar que había dicho en sueño porque sabía que moriría de vergüenza.

—Está bien. Mañana nos veremos. — dijo mientras se bajaba a velocidad inhumana y se acercaba a Isabella. El corazón de ella empezó a latir furiosamente...

—Si claro— susurro mientras se alejaba de él. Aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse y que la besara, por extraño que pareciera aun no estaba dispuesta a dar ese paso con él. Necesitaba estar segura si él sentía lo mismo.

—Adiós Edward— dijo mientras se alejaba de él y seguía su camino hacia la academia, específicamente su habitación. No miró hacia atrás. Sabía que él la miraba atentamente porque lo sentía así.

Todo había salido bien, lo único que le preocupaba era lo que le tenía que contar a sus amigas, y no eran buenas noticias. Pero a pesar de eso agradeció que su equivocada conclusión hiciera Edward, fuera eso, equivocada. Sonrió al pensar que Edward iba a besarla... esperaba ansiosa saber qué movimiento haría él, ahora que era más que obvio que Isabella no se dejaría tan fácilmente o... ¿si?

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicas(:<p>

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Bella ya estará enamorada? y ¿Edward también?

Un detalle muy importante fue revelado y será de gran peso para el resto de la historia.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo(:

Hasta el prox.!

No olvides dejarme tu review :D

.

.


	10. Capítulo 9 ¿Nuevo don?

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es creada por mi. NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**¿Nuevo don?**

—¿Isabella estás segura de eso? — pregunto decaídamente Alice, a la mañana siguiente. Isabella había decidido que les contaría todo lo que Edward le había dicho sobre sus hermanos. Pero ahora que veía las expresiones tristes en los rostros de Rosalie y Alice.

—Sí. Estoy segura pero lo que aun no comprendo es qué es lo que les impide enamorase de alguien más... — contesto Isabella.

—Ya no quiero hablar sobre eso. Dejemos el tema por la paz— dijo finalmente Rosalie. Ella parecía ser más fuerte que Alice pero Isabella estaba segura que detrás de esa postura había tristeza.

—Tienes razón Rosalie. Debo ir a mi primera clase de Esgrima— Isabella sabía que eso les podría levantar el ánimo y fue cierto al ver la expresión de Rosalie y Alice.

—Te acompañaremos— dijo Alice tomando su mano. Era eso lo que esperaba como respuesta por parte de ellas.

Se dirigieron al salón dónde Isabella empezaría su clase. Rosalie y Alice tenían las primeras horas libres, así que no había ningún problema. Cuando Isabella había despertado se había dado cuenta del terrible error que había cometido al no besar a Edward, no podía negarse así misma que después de haber conocido más sobre él, eso había cambiado su forma de verlo pero sobre todo eso ayudaba a que no escondiera sus sentimientos...

—Llegamos Isabella— dijo Alice, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Observo a su alrededor y vio que al estar concentrada en ellos, no había puesto atención. Entraron al salón y desgraciadamente se encontraron con las Denali.

—¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? — pregunto molesta Kate, o esperaba que fuera Kate pues eran tan semejantes...

—Creo que olió a algún desecho toxico ¿no creen, chicas? — dijo Rosalie arrugando la nariz, haciendo reír a Isabella y Alice.

—Buenos días— dijo el maestro entrando al salón. Todos contestaron el saludo y tal y como había sucedido cuando se había inscrito... todos los vampiros presentes se le quedaron viendo de una manera... extraña.

—Maestro, nos gustaría presenciar la primera clase de Isabella— pidió cordialmente Alice. _Esa ninfa sí que sabía cómo manipular a las personas _pensó Isabella riendo.

—Por supuesto señoritas. — contesto sonriendo.

—Está no puede estar en la clase— dijo una voz mordaz. Isabella volteo a ver a Tanya que iba entrando ya con el vestuario correspondiente.

—Más respeto señorita Denali. Su compañera paso la prueba. Y ahora ella participara en las clases— dijo el maestro.

—¡¿QUÉ? eso no es posible, ella es una ninfa, no un vampiro— siguió terca en su oposición.

—Ya basta señorita Denali, ella paso la prueba y si no cree que Isabella es capaz, pues será mejor que ella se lo muestre. ¿Le molesta señorita Swan? — pregunto el maestro mirando a Isabella.

—Por supuesto que no. — contesto sonriendo ampliamente. Después se dirigió a los vestidores a cambiarse. Minutos después salió ya lista. Todos los presentes habían rodeado la parte del salón donde había los enfrentamientos. Suspiro. No quería llamar tanto la atención pero tampoco permitiría que Tanya la dejara en ridículo y era su oportunidad de mostrar la molestia que sentía por aquella vampira desagradable...

Estaba completamente agitada. La vampira Tanya era realmente buena y más por las habilidades de vampiro. Pero Isabella se concentro en todo los años que paso practicando a lado de su padre y finalmente pudo ganar contra ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—La clase ha terminado. Pueden retirarse— dijo el maestro despidiendo a todos. Isabella quería salir rápido porque tenía mucha hambre. También quería hablar con sus amigas, aunque ellas habían estado presentes en la clase, quería decirles que había sentido un extraño escudo...

Mientras se dirigía a la cafetería, seguía pensando en la clase de esgrima y más en el enfrentamiento con Tanya Denali. Sabía que si antes ella no la soportaba, ahora con esto, la odiaría...

—Al fin llegaste— exclamo Rosalie sonriendo.

—Esta mañana ha sido espectacular— susurro Alice con un brillo especial en su mirada. Isabella sabía muy bien que el que le ganara a Tanya haya provocado ese brillo...

—¿Qué paso? — pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a ellas.

—Hola hermosas— dijo una voz masculina. Todas levantaron su mirada para encontrarse a Jacob, Embry y Paul.

—Hola— saludaron al unisonó.

—Así que derrotaste a la víbora de Tanya— dijo Jacob sonriendo ampliamente, al parecer no le importo que otros pudieran oír el adjetivo que le quedaba muy bien a Tanya, pero...

—¿Cómo te enteraste? — pregunto sorprendida y para qué negarlo, temerosa de su respuesta. Espera que ni Alice ni Rosalie hayan dicho eso a todo mundo...

—Es un chisme que corre por toda la academia— contesto riendo. Isabella miro acusadoramente a sus amigas.

—Nosotras no dijimos nada— dijo indignada Alice.

—Eso es cierto— acertó Rosalie.

—¿Entonces...

—Isabella fueron los vampiros presentes que dispersaron el chisme— interrumpió Jacob.

Entonces ahora todo mundo hablaría de ella. _"Genial"_ pensó sarcásticamente.

—Iré por comida— dijo suspirando. Se levanto y fue por una bandeja mientras la tomaba sintió un empujón mal intencionado y volteo a ver.

—¿Te crees muy importante, solo porque me ganaste en ese insignificante duelo? — pregunto una furiosa Tanya, acompañada de su sequito con bandejas de comida en la mano. Algo completamente extraño, sí se suponía que no comían ese tipo de alimentos...

—Espera un momento Thalía— contesto Isabella cambiando adrede su nombre —No sé qué pasa contigo pero no tengo ganas de este tipo de escenas. Solo fue un duelo en una clase. — termino dándole la espalda.

—¡Isabella a mi no me das la espalda! — grito furiosa Tanya. Isabella no podía creer el comportamiento tan infantil de parte de Tanya... resignada porque no habría forma de pasar desapercibida volteo a verla.

En segundos vio cómo la infantil de Tanya le tiraba encima el agua... instintivamente levanto la mano para protegerse y sorprendida vio como se detenía el agua en el aire, dio pasos para atrás y bajo su mano. El agua cayó esparcida por el suelo.

—Que infantil— dijo una voz conocida. Isabella volteo a ver a la persona. Emmett y Jasper estaban negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo creerlo Tanya, no sabes perder ¿o qué? — digo Jasper molesto.

—Es más que obvio Jasper—contesto Emmett con una mueca de desagrado y sorpresivamente tomo la mano de Isabella y se alejaron.

—Entonces, ¿eres una ninfa de agua? — pregunto Jasper muy curioso. Isabella seguía en un estado de shock. No podía creer que ella había controlado el agua, no podía ser, no cuando se suponía que ella era del elemento fuego.

—Supongo— susurro, aun no quería decir que podía controlar el fuego porque técnicamente nunca ha controlado el fuego...

—Isabella ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Alice, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya estaba frente a la mesa.

—Sí. Un poco confundida pero está bien— contesto Jasper. Isabella lo miro extrañada.

—Pudo sentir y manipular las emociones— explico Jasper a la pregunta que observo en los ojos de Isabella.

—¿Manipulaste las emociones de mi amiga?— exclamo indignada Alice.

—No. Por supuesto que no. — contesto rápidamente Jasper.

—En todo caso. ¿Necesitan algo? —pregunto Rosalie mirando de Emmett a Jasper. Isabella olvido por un momento lo sucedido con el agua y sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de los príncipes. Jamás pensó que llegaría a verlos así...

—Jasper quería hablar con Alice y yo contigo— contesto Emmett.

—Muy bien. Vallan con ellos chicas. — incito Isabella y las empujo. —Hablaremos más tarde— susurro.

Los rostros de Alice y Rosalie estaban completamente sorprendidos pero aun así, hicieron caso a Isabella y se fueron con los príncipes. Ella se giro para mirar y buscar a las Denali, las encontró cerca de la puerta, pero lo que le molesto fue verla en brazos de Edward, como si estuviera consolándola... ridículo.

Todo apetito se esfumó. Se sentó y cerró sus ojos. Tenía que dejar de sentir... eso cada vez que veía a Tanya y Edward juntos.

—¿Celosa? — pregunto una voz. Asustada abrió los ojos. Jacob la miraba socarronamente.

—No sé de qué me hablas— dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, miro alrededor de la mesa —¿Y los chicos? — pregunto al no encontrarlos. Tardo unos segundos en contestar...

—Se fueron desde hace varios minutos— contesto finalmente, al darse cuenta que Isabella no hablaría sobre la primera pregunta.

—Isabella ¿Podemos hablar? — dijo una aterciopelada voz. Conocía al dueño...

—Estoy algo ocupada— no se molesto en levantar la mirada.

—¿Haciendo qué? — pregunto Edward riendo.

—Platicar con Jacob— contesto, aun sin mirarlo.

—Ya hemos terminado. Pueden hablar a fuera— dijo el traicionero de Jacob. Isabella lo miro molesta pero el simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces acompáñame— Edward tomo la mano de Isabella y la levanto. Se dirigieron a la salida. Cuando lograron apartarse un poco de las personas que se encontraban en el pasillo y jardín.

—¿Qué quieres Edward? — pregunto irritada, al ver que él no decía nada. Al fin se detuvieron.

—¿Qué quiero? —pregunto él con un brillo oscuro en su mirada. Isabella se estremeció y solo asintió.

—Quiero esto— declaro y la beso.

* * *

><p>¿Hay alguien allí? Espero que sii!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!

Es extraño que Bella posee el don del agua... si ella...

En fiin ¿Que sucede con Edward? y ¿Bella?

¿Qué pasara después de eso? ¿Alguna idea?

Me gustaria que me dejaran sus teorias y comentarios!  
>GRACIAS!<p> 


	11. Capítulo 10 Sentimientos a flote

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es creada por mi. NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Sentimientos a flote**

En lo único que podía pensar Isabella era ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, ¿Dejarse besar por Edward Cullen? Eso es demasiado peligroso tomando en cuenta que él es muy impredecible pero sobre todo porque temía enamorarse profundamente de él... Su corazón latió a toda prisa. Jamás había sido besada de esa forma tan explosiva y tierna a la vez. Una exquisita combinación. Sabía que no debía seguir con el beso pero simplemente no podía detenerlo. Total si llegaba a enamorarse podría conquistarlo y estar juntos. Pero no estaba segura. No cuando Edward tenía "algo" con Tanya. El simple recuerdo la desestabilizo y se alejo unos centímetros.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — susurro abriendo los ojos. Edward la miraba con una intensidad que la estremecía.

—Porque así lo quise. Jamás había sentido algo así por alguien...

—¿Y Tanya? — lo interrumpió y se alejo más.

—Isabella... no puedo explicarte mi relación con Tanya. Ella es pariente y solo eso. Yo simplemente me hago cargo de protegerla...

—Basta Edward. ¡Tanya es lo suficientemente grande y sobre todo es un vampiro! ¡Ella puede cuidarse! Y es clara tu relación con ella. Todo mundo dice que son pareja...

—Isabella no puedo creer que creas esos chismes...

—No Edward. Lo peor de todo es que esos "chismes" como tú los llamas son verdad. Cada vez que te veo junto a ella... ¡Dios mío! Es obvio Edward, ¡no me mires así! ¡Tú debes conocer todos los pensamientos de este lugar!... Y para serte sincera no me gusta ser el plato de segunda mesa. — diciendo esto se alejo y se fue.

Escucho que él le grito pero no quiso voltear. Traía una profunda sensación de molestia, enojo y sobre todo furia hacía sí misma. Por dejar que Edward entrara en su pensamiento y sobre todo en su corazón. Camino y a lo lejos vio a Jacob platicando con una hermosa joven. No quiso molestarlos y dio vuelta hacía el bosque. Al recordar a Jacob se dio cuenta que si no hubiera conocido antes a Edward tal vez, solo tal vez hubiera sentido algo más por Jacob. Pero no. Desgraciadamente su corazón ya había elegido.

Al llegar a un prado apartado de todos, se recostó en el pasto cerrando los ojos. Empezó a imaginar una vida al lado de Edward... ¡De nuevo él gobernaba sus sueños!... ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de él? ¡Siendo él un príncipe! Comenzó a reír al recordar el cuento de niños de la cenicienta. Después de todo ella si era una cenicienta...

—¿Bella? — dijo una voz. Sorprendida abrió los ojos y se encontró a Marco el esposo de Ellie.

—¿Marco? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto confusa con una extraña sensación al escuchar ese nombre.

—Siento molestarte Bella. Es solo que estaba de visita y bueno... escuche que controlaste el agua ¿Es verdad? — pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella.

—Es cierto pero no se qué fue lo que hice. Ellie me dijo que yo controlaba el fuego pero esto... no entiendo— contesto confesando su confusión. Por extraño que parezca Isabella se sentía con confianza al lado de Marco... había algo...

—Entiendo que estas confundida. De hecho todos lo estamos. Pero no debes preocuparte eso significa que posiblemente controlas los cuatro elementos.

—¿Cómo puedo saberlo, si no se qué hice? — pregunto Isabella con una mueca.

—Tranquila pequeña. Por lo que sé, debes concentrarte y sentir el elemento en ti... es algo que necesitas practicar pero siendo una ninfa el instinto lo traes en la sangre— sonrió de tal forma que le resulto muy familiar.

—¿Tu me podrías ayudar? — pregunto de pronto ella. Esperando que así fuera porque realmente se sentía bien estar en su compañía.

—Lamentablemente no soy bueno en eso— contesto riendo —Pero estoy seguro que Alice y Rosalie te podrán ayudar.

—Tienes razón. En cuanto pueda empezare a practicar el control.

—Dime algo Bella. ¿Sientes algo por el príncipe Edward? — no contesto porque se había quedado sorprendida, ¿tan fácil era de leer sus emociones? —Tengo el don de ver los lazos que hay entre las personas y cuando te vi con él, vi algo muy fuerte... — De pronto sintió vergüenza al escuchar sus palabras ya que al parecer él los había visto juntos... besándose, probablemente. De todas formas estaba en confianza con Marco.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que tenías un don... de todas formas ¿Qué eres? — Isabella se había dado cuenta que no sabía que eran Marco y Ellie... ¡Que tonta! Y si...

—Soy un vampiro— contesto con orgullo y la esperanza que comenzaba nacer en Isabella se apago con esas palabras. —Aun no me contestas...

—Siento algo muy fuerte por Edward pero no creo que pueda haber algo entre nosotros... — empezó a contar pero se escucho un celular. Marco inmediatamente contesto.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunto con un extraño tono de mandato en la voz. —Voy para allá— Su voz contenía ese tono que usualmente usaba...

—Lo siento Bella pero me tengo que ir. Me alegró mucho verte— dijo sonriendo y sin esperarlo se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente —Cuídate mucho. — susurro y luego se fue. Isabella estaba en shock, ese beso había sido tan lleno de... algo que no lograba clasificar pero siempre sentía eso cuando estaba cerca de Ellie y de Marco...

—¡Isabella! — grito una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Miro a la dueña de la voz y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué sucede Alice?

—¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! — gritaba emocionada.

—¿Podrías dejar de gritar Alice? Me duelen los oídos— se quejo sonriente Isabella.

—¡JASPER CULLEN ME BESÓ! — grito a todo pulmón espantando a los pájaros cercanos de allí. Ahora comprendía la felicidad de Alice. —¡Isabella... él me pidió que fuera su novia! — dijo ya sin gritar, dejando en shock a Isabella. ¿Cómo? Obviamente estaba feliz por su amiga pero entonces ¿por qué Edward le había dicho que ellos no podían enamorarse? ¿y si estaba jugando con Alice?... No. Jasper no sería capaz de eso o ¿si?

—¿Qué le dijiste? —pregunto Isabella.

—Yo...

—¡Al fin las encuentro chicas! — interrumpió Rosalie sonriendo enormemente. —Emmett Cullen me beso y me pidió que fuera su novia...

¿A caso todos los príncipes se pusieron de acuerdo para besar a las ninfas? Todo estaba resultando completamente extraño pero en ese mundo sobrenatural nada era normal. Al escuchar la felicidad palpable en las voces de las chicas Isabella sintió una punzada de envidia... rápidamente la desecho porque no podía mostrarse así. No cuando ellas eran como sus hermanas.

—¿No piensas decir nada? — pregunto Rosalie observando la reacción de Isabella.

—Me alegro chicas. En verdad. Pero necesito estar a solas. No me siento bien— explico mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar dejando a Rosalie y Alice estupefactas.

—Espera Isabella— dijo Alice y Rosalie corrió para alcanzarla.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te noto la mirada triste? — susurro Rosalie. Isabella estuvo a punto de llorar pero no lo haría. No podía arruinarles el momento a ellas. Sonrió. O al menos trato.

—Estoy bien. Pero digan. ¿Qué contestaron a la pregunta?

—Un no— contestaron al unisonó.

—¡¿Qué? — grito sorprendida Isabella.

—Tranquilízate Isabella. No es lo que tú piensas. — contesto Rosalie riendo.

—Dijimos que no querías ser sus novias porque primero tenían que conquistarnos— explico Alice sonriendo.

—Pero si eso es más que obvio. Ustedes aman a los príncipes— dijo Isabella

—Ellos no saben eso. Así que a partir de hoy tendremos pretendientes— dijo Rosalie riendo.

—En verdad me alegro chicas— dijo sinceramente mientras se acercaba y las abrazaba a ambas.

—Ahora si tendrás que hablar con nostras Isabella. Tu expresión no miente, algo paso— indago Alice.

Había veces que Isabella sentía que Alice era vidente porque siempre sabía algo o veía lo que otros no.

—Yo... Cuando ustedes se fueron con Emmett y Jasper, llegó Edward y... — empezó a balbucear porque no le apetecía hablar sobre eso. Pero si no les contaba sus dudas no sabría qué hacer.

—Isabella habla. Nosotras te ayudaremos, sea lo sea por lo que estés pasando— dijo Rosalie tomando su mano.

—Edward me besó y luego dijo que sentía algo por mi... pero chicas no sé si deba creerle porque él tiene algo con esa... con Tanya. Y no me gustaría que me hiciera daño...

—Ya te enamoraste ¿verdad? — interrumpió Alice

—Exactamente por eso no quiero arriesgarme a que me dañe... digo no seré una experta en relaciones porque sencillamente nunca tuve una en serio...

—Isabella, es obvio que Tanya quiere algo con Edward pero nunca se dijo que eran pareja oficial o algo... sé que algunas veces el comportamiento de ambos se sobreentiende pero Edward no puede tratar mal a las Denali, ellas perdieron a sus padres y los reyes Cullen se hicieron cargo de ellas. — dijo Rosalie sorprendiendo a todas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — preguntaron al unisonó.

—Esa fue la explicación que me dio Emmett cuando le hable sobre mis dudas con su "relación familiar" con las Denali. —

—Yo quise preguntarle a Jasper pero me abstuve porque no quería romper nuestro momento— dijo Alice algo avergonzada.

—Nunca pensé eso. Pero de todas formas eso no les da derecho a aprovecharse de la situación— dijo Isabella molesta.

—Lo que yo pienso es que esas víboras deben saber donde comportarse cuando les conviene. — dijo Rosalie

—Pienso lo mismo. Hasta podría jurar que si los reyes conocieran la verdadera cara de las Denali hace mucho tiempo no las trataría con tanta delicadeza. — comento Alice

—No quiero seguir hablando de ellas. — dijo de pronto Rosalie

—Tienes razón Rosalie. Entonces Isabella, ¿En qué quedaste con Edward? — pregunto Alice regresando al tema principal.

—Le deje claro que yo no sería la segundona. El mensaje implícito fue que tenía que dejar esa "relación" que tenía con Tanya para que yo pueda darle la oportunidad— les explico Isabella.

—Es bueno que tomaras esa decisión Isabella. Sabemos que amas a Edward pero no queremos que sufras por su culpa y si te hace daño creo que tal vez lo pueda llegar a odiar

—Dirás lleguemos a odiar— interrumpió Alice ceñuda. —Aunque no creo que sea capaz de hacerte daño...

—Alice espero que tengas razón pero siempre los que más quieres te hacen sufrir... de cierta forma— susurro Isabella cerrando los ojos. El hablar con las chicas la hizo liberarse un poco y sobre todo se sintió agradecida por su compañía... Ahora tendría que esperar que decisión tomara Edward... Moría de nervios y ansiedad pero debía tranquilizarse... Abrió sus ojos de repente. Ya sabía que haría para tranquilizarse.

—¿Chicas aceptarían enseñarme a controlar los elementos?...

Las enormes sonrisas que se dibujaron en los rostros de las chicas le confirmaron que aceptarían.

.

o_o_o_o_o

.

El resto del día las ninfas se quedaron practicando y ayudando a Isabella a tener más control de los elementos. Todo estaba resultando muy bien, Isabella era buena alumna pero sobre todo aprendía muy rápidamente. Y aunque Alice y Rosalie solo controlaran el aire y la tierra, respectivamente, pudieron explicarle cómo controlar el fuego y el agua.

Al final todas estaban sorprendidas por el enorme avance de Isabella.

—Fue increíble— susurro Isabella agitada.

—¡Lo más increíble de todo es que tú puedes controlar todos los elementos! — exclamo Rosalie también agitada.

—Isabella sabes que eso solo puede significar una cosa— susurro Alice mirando a Isabella con brillo en su mirada.

—¿Qué? — pregunto confusa Isabella.

—¡Isabella! Solo las ninfas...

—Disculpen la interrupción— dijo una voz entrando al claro del bosque. Todas voltearon. Isabella se puso nerviosa —¿Podemos hablar Isabella? — pregunto Edward

—Te esperamos en la habitación Isabella— dijo Alice tomando la mano de Rosalie. Antes de que se alejaran la voz de Edward las detuvo.

—Me alegro que ustedes sean las compañeras que mis hermanos eligieron— dijo mirándolas. Ellas se sonrojaron y sonrieron tímidamente. Aun confusas por el término de "compañeras" siguieron alejándose.

—Isabella yo... — Un terrible temor se presento en el pecho de Isabella. Lo observo y en su mirada vio un destello fugaz de tristeza y dolor pero rápidamente se borro por una expresión vacía. Se estremeció.

—¿Qué sucede Edward? — pregunto temerosa.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo hace un momento? — pregunto de pronto sorprendiéndola por su cambio de tema.

—Practicando el control de los elementos... pero ese no es el asunto. ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto y se acercó, sin pensarlo toco su rostro, Edward cerró sus ojos. Algo pasaba. Jamás había visto a Edward actuar de esa forma.

—Me estas asustando Edward— susurro Isabella

—Lo siento— dijo de repente y sorpresivamente la beso de una forma indescriptible. Isabella le correspondió. Correspondió la necesidad que sintió en ese beso abrasador. Algo le decía que Edward necesitaba de ella y ella le entregaría todo. Sabía que era una estupidez entregarse sin recibir nada a cambio pero el corazón no escucha de razón. Sintió las manos de él tocar su cuerpo y se puso rígida... ¿acaso él quería...?

—Aun no estoy preparada para eso Edward— susurro temerosa.

—Lo entiendo Isabella. — dijo sonriendo tocando su mejilla. —¿Te molestaría quedarte aquí conmigo? —pregunto.

—No. Por supuesto que no. Pero dime...

—No Isabella no quiero arruinar el momento. — dijo interrumpiéndola. Por más que pensaba Isabella que sucedía no lograba encontrar una explicación para comprender el comportamiento de Edward... Pero si solo necesitaba de su presencia entonces ella con gusto se quedaría con él. Después esperaba que Edward hablara sobre qué sucedía. Tomo la mano de Isabella y los dos se sentaron en el pasto. Ya había anochecido y la luz de la luna estaba en todo su esplendor. Isabella se recostó a lado de Edward y él la acerco a su cuerpo, luego la abrazó. Juntos se quedaron así. Abrazados sin decir nada. En ese momento las palabras sobraban y los sentimientos eran palpables.

Edward empezó a tararear una canción hermosa. Isabella sonrió y cerró sus ojos. No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero el cansancio la envolvió poco a poco.

—Te amo Isabella. — susurro una voz hermosa. _"También te amo Edward"_ quiso decirlo en voz alta pero el cansancio pudo con ella, no sin antes escuchar algo que no comprendió.

—Soy un maldito egoísta— después de esas palabras Isabella quedó profundamente dormida en brazos de Edward.

* * *

><p>Holaaa!<p>

¿Qué les pareció el capitulooo?

Algo extraño pasa con Edward qué sera ?¿

Espero que aun sigan al pendiente de esta historia :$

Ahorita mismo publicare el siguiente capitulo ya que se los debo por haber abandonado tanto tiempo FanFiction :$

Ya estoy de vacaciones de semana santa por lo tanto actualizare más seguido y espero saber que aun siguen leyendo mis historias.

Ansiosa por sus comentarios C:

Hasta pronto!


	12. Capítulo 11 Nueva Agonía

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es creada por mi. NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**Nueva agonía**

Isabella despertó descansada pero sobre todo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. No quiso abrir sus ojos ya que primero quería sentir el cuerpo de Edward a su lado... fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sobre el pasto sino que sentía algo suave debajo de ella. Abrió los ojos y desolada se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación. _¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?_ Se pregunto con los ojos llorosos. No era justo. Había tenido un hermoso momento a lado de Edward. Y él le había dicho que la amaba... sí, seguramente fue un sueño.

Triste se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Tenía que despejarse y dejar de pensar en ese "sueño".

Cuando terminó de arreglarse se dirigió a la cafetería. Moría de hambre. Antes de salir de la sección C, se acercó a tocar la puerta de las habitaciones de Alice y Rosalie pero al no obtener respuesta se encogió de hombros y decidió que tal vez estaban en la cafetería.

Durante el trayecto se dio cuenta que ningún vampiro estaba a cerca. Solo estaban los lobos... Llego a la salida del edificio y mientras trataba de hallarle sentido a su "sueño" no vio por donde iba y chocó contra alguien.

—Lo siento— se disculpo levantando la mirada y sonrió ampliamente. —¡Vaya! Jacob tal parece que siempre tendremos encuentros sorpresivos— dijo riendo pero su risa paro al ver que Jacob no sonreía ni nada. Simplemente se mantenía serió pero la miraba con ¿pena? O era ¿tristeza? Lo que había en sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto confusa por su reacción tan seria.

—Deberías de ir al buscar a Rosalie y Alice. — le propuso Jacob sin contestar su pregunta.

—Eso hare por eso voy a la cafetería. Si me dieras permiso de pasar... — dijo suspirando al ver que Jacob no estaba de humor.

—¡NO! — exclamo asustando a Isabella. —Ellas seguramente están en el claro del bosque— dijo mas tranquilo.

—Jacob no comprendo por qué actúas de esta forma tan extraña pero iré a la cafetería a buscarlas y si no están luego voy al bosque pero antes quiero ir a comer algo...

—Isabella en serio no debes dirigirte hacía allá...

—¿Paso algo en la cafetería? —pregunto asustada

—No. En la cafetería no. Pero en el jardín... —empezó a negar con la cabeza. —Mejor ve al bosque por la puerta de salida de emergencia...

—¡YA BASTA JACOB! ¿Qué demonios pasa en el jardín? — exclamo furiosa por su actitud. ¿Tan difícil era que contestara su pregunta? Algunos lobos que estaban en el pasillo voltearon sorprendidos ante su arranque pues le estaba gritando a su futuro alfa. Bajo la mirada avergonzada de su arranque.

—Lo siento Jacob. Pero en serio déjame pasar para ir a la cafetería... —empezó a decir pero Jacob estaba negando nuevamente con la cabeza.

—No puedo. Él me dijo que no debía dejarte salir al jardín...

—¡Jacob! — grito una voz femenina y Jacob volteo a ver a una hermosa mujer que se acercaba a él. Sorpresivamente la mirada de Jacob se lleno de amor y ternura...

—Leah— susurro sonriendo. Al verlo descuidado, Isabella salió esquivándolo. Y cuando abrió la puerta se quedo estupefacta. Todos los vampiros estaban presentes celebrando algo... Se quedó en shock al escuchar unas palabras dichas en un micrófono.

—Ya es oficial. El príncipe Edward Cullen heredero al trono Cullen a elegido esposa... Tanya Denali, futura princesa...

Se tambaleó y mareó. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Edward se iba a casar? ¿con Tanya?... buscaba con la mirada a Edward y lo encontró, estaba impecable como siempre envuelto en su traje tan elegante. No sonreía. Mientras que Tanya usaba un hermoso vestido color canela. Ella si sonreía ampliamente.

La visión de Isabella se volvió nublada... nublada por tratar de contener las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir... En su pecho sintió como un horrible hoyo se abría, sus manos se dirigieron hasta tocarlo como si con eso pudiera detener la herida... Por eso no quería amar. Por eso no debió enamorarse de Edward Cullen... le acaba de destrozar el corazón... Su sueño, eso había sido, una maldito sueño que jamás se haría realidad. No soportaba estar en ese lugar y seguir escuchando esas palabras que la destruían poco a poco_. ¿Qué más podías esperar Isabella? Tu no perteneces a los vampiros, Tú eres una ninfa... sin padres, sin familia... _tan torturantes pensamientos se presentaban pero no podía dejarse vencer... o ¿sí?...

Miró directamente a Edward y pensó _¿Porqué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me enamore de ti?_ Se reprendió mentalmente. Sorpresivamente Edward levanto su mirada y la vio. Su expresión se torno de sorpresa al verla.

Isabella ya no veía nada por el torrencial de lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. En ese mismo momento comenzó a llover con una fuerza feroz.

—Te odio Edward Cullen— susurro con dolor. Cómo si Edward pudiera oírla (y tal vez lo hacía) su rostro se torno doloroso y lleno de tristeza. Si. Tal vez la escucho, porque fue en ese momento que todos los vampiros voltearon a verla. Tanya la miraba sonriendo triunfalmente.

Estaba siendo humillada delante de todos aquellos vampiros. Y seguramente también de los hombres lobos, sino entonces ¿por qué Jacob no quería que saliera al jardín? Sencillo porque él sabía lo que ocurría. Porque él conoce los sentimientos que Isabella siente por Edward pero sobre todo porque Edward le conto todo... Completamente humillada y mojada no solo por sus lágrimas sino por la lluvia, se enderezó y lo miro por última vez. Edward la miraba con dolor pero Isabella ignoro ese dolor porque él suyo propio era mucho más importante y mucho más espantoso.

Se tambaleó hacía atrás y alguien la sostuvo en sus brazos. Reconoció el duro y musculo pecho de Jacob. Después de tantos tropiezos con él ya lo conocía. Empezó a reír pero su risa sonaba vacía...

—Vamos pequeña. No te dejes derrumbar. Aquí no. — susurro Jacob en su oído. Jacob tenía razón. Volvió a enderezarse y cuando se mantuvo firme levanto sus brazos hacía el cielo oscuro. Hizo el ejercicio de control sobre el agua y logro su cometido. La lluvia torrencial se detuvo abruptamente y el cielo se despejó. Luego dirigió su brazo derecho hacía el micrófono que tenía en la mano un vampiro. El micrófono voló hacía Isabella.

—Disculpen mi interrupción— dijo cuando ya sostuvo el micrófono en sus manos. Sonrió. Una sonrisa vacía. —Mis felicitaciones por su futura unión. Se merecen el uno al otro— dijo firmemente mirando a Edward con despreció. Después de esto nuevamente dirigió el micrófono hacía quien lo tenía al principio.

Una especie de orgullo se instalo en su ser, al observar los rostros sorprendidos de todos los vampiros incluido Jacob. Ahora eran conscientes de lo poderosa que era. Giró y se alejo de aquella horrible escena que la estaba destruyendo pero que no dejaría que nadie viera el poder de destrucción. Se mantendría fuerte. Si se sobrepuso después de la muerte de su familia, podría contra esto.

—¡Isabella! —dijo Jacob. Se detuvo y lo miro sin decir nada —Lo siento Isabella se que debe ser duro... si me necesitas siempre estaré allí. — dijo y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Isabella asintió agradecida y luego se alejo. Tenía que alejarse de todo lo que le recordará a Edward.

Llego al bosque. Su amado bosque. Cuando estuvo cerca de su claro vio a los príncipes Jasper y Emmett, se detuvo y se giro. No podía soportar su presencia. No ahora.

—¡ISABELLA! — le gritaron pero ella no quiso hacer caso y empezó a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas? — pregunto una voz sorprendiéndola. Volteo y miro a Rosalie junto a Alice.

—A mi habitación— contesto y nuevamente empezó a alejarse...

—Ya no nos tienes confianza— susurro dolida Alice. Se detuvo y giro a mirarlas.

—No es eso Alice pero ahorita no puedo soportar ver a alguien que me recuerde a Edward... — dijo señalando a Jasper y Emmett que en esos momentos se acercaban a ellas.

— Ellos quieren hablar contigo...

—Pero yo no Alice— interrumpió Isabella.

Se sentía dolida con sus amigas porque ella quería hablar solamente con ellas en su lugar favorito. No esperaba encontrarlas con sus príncipes. Sonaba egoísta. Y por el momento así era. Isabella quería a sus amigas. Solas. Como hermanas unidas...

—Pero ellos quieren explicarte lo que Edward hizo...

—No me interesa Rosalie...

—Isabella entenderás muchas cosas...

—Ya basta Alice. No quiero hablar sobre eso. ¿Acaso no ves que me destroza la sola mención de Edward? ¿Acaso no ves el daño que me hizo? — exclamo dolida.

—Juro que sería capaz de matarlo por lo que te hizo. No puedo creer que fuera capaz de hacer algo así cuando estuvo contigo anoche... — empezó a decir Rosalie pero Isabella la detuvo.

—¿Estuvo conmigo anoche? — pregunto desorientada.

—Isabella se quedó contigo aquí en el claro. Cuando te quedaste dormida te llevo a tu habitación. — le explico Alice con el ceño fruncido —¿No lo recuerdas?..

Escucho la pregunta pero no respondió. Se alejo de ellas corriendo.

—¡ISABELLA! —gritaron pero las ignoro no sin antes escuchar la voz de Jasper.

—Necesita estar sola. —

.

O.O.O.O

.***

¿Qué haría? ¿A dónde iría?... Esas preguntas la rondaban mientras estaba recostada en su habitación. No había lágrimas. Y estaba agradecida por eso. Odiaba llorar porque últimamente lloraba debido a heridas profundas.

Mientras observaba el techo de su habitación pensó en qué sería eso que tenían que explicarle Jasper y Emmett sobre el comportamiento de Edward. No lograba pensar o al menos dar una explicación a su actitud ¿Por qué anoche la abrazo con amor? ¿Por qué le dijo que la amaba, si al día siguiente diría que Tanya se convertirá en su esposa? ¿Por qué sintió en verdad amor de su parte? ¿Tan ingenua era que no se daba cuenta de la gran mentira y "actuación" que hacía? Lo que no lograba entender es ¿Qué demonios ganaba Edward con lo de anoche? Ah. Ya. Estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor... Gracias a Dios ella no acepto. Si no ahorita más que herida estaría destrozada por completo. Dolía su traición. Dolía sus mentiras. Lo peor de todo es que dolía que ella misma hubiera tenido falsas esperanzas de estar junto a él... Eso era completamente ilógico. Él es un vampiro. Ella es una ninfa. No había uniones de ese tipo. Eso es seguro. Pero su corazón no entendió razones...

Tenía que salir de ese lugar. No solo de su habitación sino de la academia no podía permanecer un minuto más dentro de ese lugar que traía recuerdos dolorosos.

Se levanto y salió. Se dirigió a la salida. Aunque no tenía la más mínima idea a dónde iría... Camino por el pasillo y antes de llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín se detuvo y se estremeció. Tenía que pasar por el jardín para llegar a la salida de la academia. No había otro camino. Suspiró y se enderezó. Empezó a caminar y abrió la puerta. Esta vez y como todas las anteriores, todos la miraron, a diferencia que ahora ya estaban los hombres lobos con su grupo respectivamente. Sonrió al ver a Jacob besándose con la misma mujer que lo había llamado antes, Leah así dijo su nombre. Era obvio que se querían aunque notaba nerviosos al resto de la manada... extraño. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

—Te gane chupa sangre. Acepta la derrota — decía alguien. Reconoció la voz. Paul. De nuevo se peleaba con ¿Demetri? No recordaba el nombre del vampiro... que en esos momentos golpeaba a Paul. Todos los lobos empezaron a acercarse, igual que el resto de los vampiros.

—Hiciste trampa lobito — gruño Demetri. Isabella suspiró. No tenía ganas de ver ese enfrentamiento y por un momento pensó en irse y dejarlo, pero no podía, había algo dentro de ella que le impedía alejarse...

—¿Otra vez peleando? — pregunto Isabella con voz tranquilizadora. Paul y Demetri la miraron.

—Aléjate Isabella, podrías salir lastimada por este bruto que tira golpes a lo imbécil — dijo Paul señalando a Demetri.

—¿Son enemigos? — pregunto de repente Isabella.

—¡No! — gritaron todos los presentes. Isabella estaba sorprendida por su respuesta.

—¿Entonces? — pregunto sin comprender.

—Simplemente no se soportan estos dos debido a una mujer... bueno más bien ninfa — dijo una voz familiar.

—¿Qué? — exclamo Isabella mirando a Jacob.

—Que estos dos niños que ves aquí — dijo señalando a Demetri y Paul. —Están interesados en Rosalie — Su respuesta nuevamente la dejo sin habla. Miró de Paul a Demetri vio que los dos bajaban su mirada avergonzados. Isabella empezó a reír. Esta vez su risa era más tranquila pero sobre todo cautivadora ya que la mayoría de los hombres presentes la observaron embelesados.

—¿Se puede saber dónde ves el chiste? — pregunto Jacob sonriendo ampliamente.

—Digamos que es persona. — contesto aun riendo. Luego miró seria y apenada a Demetri y Paul —Debo ser sincera con ustedes. Siento decirles esto pero...

—Ella no está disponible — gruño una voz. Todos voltearon a ver a quien le pertenecía. Emmett Cullen del brazo de una Rosalie sonriente. Isabella sintió un pinchazo de envidia...

—Es una pena... para ustedes claro, pero Rosalie es mi novia y compañera. — comento mirando a Rosalie con ¿Amor?... Cómo le gustaría que alguien la mirara así... Isabella no espero a ver que respondían y se alejo de ellos. Era muy mala persona. Porque no soportaba la felicidad de su amiga... no cuando significaba todo lo que Isabella no tendría.

—¡Isabella! — la llamo Rosalie pero ella la ignoro. Y llegó a la salida. No había nadie en recepción simplemente camino... Un coche negro se detuvo frente a ella. Se abrió la puerta.

—Hola Bella — saludo Ellie sonriendo. Isabella sintió una explosión de sentimientos al verla y entró al coche. Sin dudarlo la abrazó y sorpresivamente comenzó a llorar. Otra vez. Y ella que pensaba que ya estaba seca de tanto llorar... pero una extraña familiaridad se instalaba en su ser cuando estaba cerca de Ellie tanto como si su mente y cuerpo la reconociera...

—Llora mi niña... saca todo el dolor... Te prometo que dejara de doler... — decía Ellie con una voz maternal tranquilizadora.

* * *

><p>Lo unico que me queda decir es... ya estamos entrando a lo todavia más interesanteee!<p>

¿Qué opinan?

¿Alguna teoría? Me encantaría leerlas en serio C: No duden en dejarme un review con cualquier duda!

...

Hasta el proximo capitulooo C:


	13. Capítulo 12 Extrañeza

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es creada por mi. NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**Extrañeza **

Isabella no supo cuanto duró llorando en brazos de Ellie, pero ahora ya estaba más tranquila y sobre todo serena. Levanto su mirada avergonzada para observar a Ellie.

—Lo siento. Últimamente he estado llorando mucho y me desahogo contigo. — susurro Isabella.

—No me molesta en lo absoluto. — comento Ellie con una sonrisa tierna, pero esa sonrisa se borro con las siguientes palabras. —Bella, ¿Lloraste por el reciente compromiso del príncipe Edward con la señorita Tanya Denali? —

—Yo... no sé cómo explicarlo pero fui una estúpida porque me enamore de él. No quería. Sabía que no debía pero sencillamente no domine a mi corazón — explico con una mueca. A todo esto... ¿Cómo es que ya sabía sobre ese compromiso?

—¿Cómo sabes...

—Hay algo que debes saber sobre mí y mi esposo— interrumpió Ellie. —Pero lo sabrás dentro de dos noches— termino sonriendo.

—¿Cómo? — Pregunto confundida —¿Qué habrá?...

—Pasado mañana por la noche se hará una cena con toda la realeza vampírica presente para celebrar el compromiso del príncipe...

—¡QUE! Esta muy equivocada si piensas que voy a ir a festejar eso— exclamo Isabella exaltada interrumpiendo.

—Sé que es muy doloroso para ti hacer eso, pero a Marco y a mí nos justaría que nos acompañaras... Eres alguien especial para nosotros. Después de todo eres fuerte y puedes enfrentarte al príncipe y a la tal Tanya ¿o no? — pregunto con tono de reto. Isabella aun no podía procesar bien lo que le decía pues se había quedado pasmada con "eres alguien especial para nosotros"... Ellie tenía razón no podía dejarse vencer, pese a lo que pase le gustaría ver la cara y expresión de Tanya cuando llegue a su "celebración". Isabella sonrió.

—Me encantaría acompañarlos. Será un placer— contesto Isabella con nuevas energías. Tal vez ya no estará con Edward y aunque se esté muriendo al verlo con Tanya, no dejaría pasar el momento para demostrarles que ella es fuerte y puede salir a delante pero sobre todo que no le afecta... por su puesto eso es mentira pero ellos no lo sabrán. O al menos eso esperaba.

—Me alegra tu decisión— susurro feliz Ellie. —Ahora tengo noticias sobre los cazadores— comento e Isabella se tensó. Después de tantas cosas que había pasado en la academia se había olvidado por completo sobre los cazadores... sobre la venganza.

—¿Los atraparon? — pregunto esperanzada.

—No. Desgraciadamente aun no. Pero Marco ya tiene a nuestros hombres buscándolos... aunque se han recibido noticias que supuestamente atraparon al jefe de los cazadores pero aun no es confirmado... De cualquier forma también nos dijeron que James y Victoria fueron vistos en Port Ángeles— explico Ellie mientras Isabella pensaba qué esos malditos estaban muy cerca de Forks y en cualquier momento puede encontrarlos... y si...

—Isabella no vallas hacer una tontería— interrumpió Ellie su pensamiento, como si supiera lo que empezaba a planear. Hizo una mueca. —Es muy peligroso que te enfrentes a ellos, pueden tener armas ocultas y siendo tu ninfa puede herirte si llegaras a sacrificarte... —siguió diciendo con un dejo de tristeza y dolor. Isabella se estremeció.

—Tienes razón. No me voy a arriesgar. — dijo y vio que Ellie sonreía. —Pero no te prometo nada en cuestión si llegara a encontrarlos por accidente o coincidencia— murmuro y esas palabras borraron la sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de Ellie.

—Bella...

—¿Dónde esta Marco? — pregunto interrumpiéndola para cambiar el tema. Ellie suspiró.

—Él se encuentra... digamos que trabajando— dijo Ellie riendo. ¿Qué sería lo que vería de gracioso en su pregunta? Isabella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Lo veré antes de la dichosa celebración? — pregunto ansiosa.

—Por supuesto que sí. De hecho vendrá por ti pasado mañana temprano para que te arregles y luego irnos a la celebración— explico

—¿Dónde será? — pregunto pensando qué vestido tendría que usar...

¿A caso la realeza vampírica tendrá... castillos? Se pregunto y rió.

—Será en un hotel— contesto mirándola sorprendida por su risa.

—Bueno entonces tendré que buscar que vestido llevare...

—De eso no te preocupes. Todo estará arreglado. —interrumpió Ellie sonriendo ampliamente.

.

...***...

.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo dónde la esperaría el carro de Ellie y Marco, Isabella ya estaba mucho mejor, tanto mentalmente cómo físicamente. No del todo, cabía aclarar; pero al menos ya se había desahogado y sacado todo el dolor, aunque la cicatriz siempre estaría ahí. Se despidió de Ellie y se dirigió a buscar a Rosalie y Alice. Les debía una disculpa no solo por cómo se comporto con ellas, sino que también por sus egoístas y envidiosos pensamientos.

Primero se dirigió a las habitaciones de las ninfas. Pero no las encontró. Decidió que tal vez estaría en la cafetería... eso le recordó que aun no comía nada. No recordaba cuando había comido por última vez. Definitivamente la cafetería necesitaba urgentemente su visita.

Pasó por el jardín sin ningún contratiempo. _¡Gracias a Dios!_ Pensó muy agradecida. Al llegar a la cafetería fue directamente a la barra donde estaba la comida y con una charola en la mano, tomo los alimentos que más se le hicieron apetitosos. Casi todos. Cuando acabo fue a la mesa donde siempre se sentaba junto a Alice y Rosalie.

Ellas no estaban. Y se sintió decepcionada. Comenzó a comer. Tenía que aceptar que se sentía incomoda en la academia. Era verdad. Sabía la razón de esa "incomodidad" de hecho tenía nombre. Edward Cullen.

Que en ese mismo momento iba entrando a la cafetería junto a sus hermanos. Instantáneamente se puso rígida y deseo no haber ido a la cafetería... Si sonaba cobarde. Y en esos momentos lo era. No podía soportar tenerlo cerca... Lo miró y para su mala suerte fue exactamente cuando él levanto la mirada y se encontraron. Un destello fugaz de dolor paso por sus ojos, empezó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia ella.

¡No! Ella no quería verlo ni mucho menos hablar con él. Volteo a ambos lados y no vio una salida. ¡Dios! Aun no estaba preparada para hablar con él. Él estaba a punto de llegar. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se imagino lejos de él, o al menos manteniendo una barrera entre ellos. No quería su cercanía. Pasaron unos minutos y no lo sintió. Abrió los ojos temerosa de encontrarlo frente a ella, cara contra cara...

No fue así.

Edward Cullen estaba a un par de metros más allá de la mesa donde se encontraba. Estaba ¿inmóvil?... Ahora que observaba mejor se dio cuenta que había una línea fina o más bien una capa que parecía una... barrera.

—¿Isabella? — pregunto Edward confuso sin poder caminar para acercarse.

Eso era. Había una barrera invisible para todos excepto para ella, que los separa y al parecer no le permitía seguir. ¿Ella hizo eso? ¿Cómo?... No podía ser cierto. Ella era una ninfa. Y solo tenía poderes relacionados con la naturaleza... Tal vez el aire lo retiene... No, no es el aire, literalmente hay una barrera que le impide acercarse. Casi como si fuera un escudo.

—¿Cómo haces eso? — siguió preguntando Edward. Extraño. Al parecer no se le podían acercar pero si podía escuchar los ruidos. Un escudo físico, entonces. Después pensaría sobre ese nuevo poder o don que acaba de descubrir. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era alejarse de Edward. Se levanto.

—¿Isabella? — la llamó pero ella lo ignoró y se alejo un poco más para pasar sin tener que tocarlo.

—¡ISABELLA! ¡MALDITA SEA! DEJA DE HACER ESTO— grito Edward al ver que ella no le respondía ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Todos en la cafetería miraban sorprendidos la escena. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y los últimos días parece que es experta en llamar la atención. Suspiro y siguió su camino, antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

—Isabella ¿podemos hablar? — pregunto Jasper y Emmett. Ella giró para verlos. Su escudo la seguía y no permitía que se le acerquen a menos de 2 metros de distancia. No sabía cómo hacía eso pero lo agradecía ya que eso impedía que Edward se le acercara.

—Aun no estoy preparada— contesto y luego se volteo abrir la puerta para salir. Ya afuera en el jardín, algunos vampiros jugaban con una pelota... parecía una escena de un par de chicos jóvenes que se divertían. Isabella sonrió. No eran unos chicos jóvenes. Al menos ya tendrían varias décadas de edad.

De pronto la pelota paso por un lado y vio que un vampiro empezaba a correr a gran velocidad. Lo que nadie esperaba era que se topara con una barrera invisible y cayera sonoramente al suelo. Isabella arrepentida quiso quitar el escudo y se imagino que la barrera era derrumbada. Funciono. Se acercó al vampiro que se estaba levantando en esos momentos.

—Lo siento—murmuro avergonzada.

—¿Eres vampiro? — pregunto el "joven" dejándola impactada por su conclusió.

—No. Yo soy ninfa. ¿Por qué preguntas? — pregunto confusa.

—Es que ese don del escudo físico o de personas, solo lo he presenciado una vez— comento el vampiro y luego rió —Ahora dos veces— Isabella se sonrojo. —Ese don lo poseía un vampiro, de hecho son los únicos que pueden tener ese tipo de dones... es extraño— murmuro con una mueca.

—Lo siento. Yo soy ninfa. —repitió Isabella aunque era más que obvio que él desde un principio sabía que era ninfa porque ya lo había visto en el grupito de... Edward. Sacudió la cabeza y después de volver disculparse se fue hacía el bosque. Llegó al claro.

—¿Podemos hablar? — pregunto Isabella al ver a Rosalie y Alice. Ellas voltearon a verla y sonrieron asintiendo. Después de eso, empezó a platicarles lo que le había pasado en la cafetería y sobre la visita de Ellie, aunque omitió lo del evento al que iría. No sabía porque pero no quería que ellas se enterarán... seguramente le dirían a Jasper o Emmett y por consiguiente Edward se enteraría. Y eso no lo podía permitir. Tendría que ser una sorpresa su llegada.

—El vampiro tiene razón es muy extraño que presentes ese don— comento Alice.

—Eres especial Isabella— dijo Rosalie sonriendo. Isabella se sonrojo.

—¿Ahora si te gustaría hablar con Emmett y Jasper? — pregunto Alice cambiando de tema.

—Alice, comprende que aun no estoy preparada— musito cansadamente.

—Tienes razón Isabella, lo mejor será que te despejes de todo esto... — empezó a decir Rosalie pero Alice ya empezaba a dar saltitos y grititos.

—¡Iremos de compras! — gritó emocionada. Hizo reír a Isabella y Rosalie.

—Está bien— aceptó Isabella suspirando. Eso sí sería un gran despeje de aires.

.

...***...

.

Llegaron a un centro comercial en Port Ángeles. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron checando y comprando ropa y accesorios, Isabella sintió un estremecimiento, cómo si alguien la estuviera observando, por lo tanto persiguiendo pero ¿quién? Varias veces miro a todos lados y nunca se encontró con nadie...

—Chicas creo que ya es suficiente por hoy— murmuro Rosalie suspirando.

—Rosalie tiene razón Alice. Quiero regresar a mi habitación a descansar— dijo Isabella. Alice hizo una mueca pero acepto.

—Supongo que tienen razón— susurro triste Alice. Isabella se sintió mal por su amiga pero no podía creer que fuera tan obsesiva con las compras, llevaban varias bolsas repletas de distintas cosas... aunque no tenía nada de malo salir de compras pues de cierta forma te distraías y no pensabas en... Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar eso. Al menos por el momento.

Al dirigirse al estacionamiento para subir al coche de Alice, Isabella nuevamente sintió esa sensación de ser observada... Rosalie estaba pagando el boleto del estacionamiento mientras que Alice empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a su coche, pero no ponía atención al camino porque iba emocionada y distraída observando el contenido de las bolsas...

Luego todo pasó demasiado rápido. Isabella escucho un chirrido horrible. Abrió los ojos completamente helada. Un coche oscuro se dirigía directamente hacía Alice. Sin pensarlo corrió.

—¡ALICE! — grito Isabella aterrada. La empujo para que el coche no la golpeara.

—¡ISABELLA! — escucho que alguien grito pero fue demasiado tarde. Sintió un fuerte impacto en su cintura tan fuerte que la envió varios metros lejos del coche, golpeándose en la cabeza con un muro del estacionamiento...

Antes de caer inconsciente un pensamiento paso por la cabeza de Isabella _"El sacrifico de una ninfa es igual a una muerte segura"_

"Por Alice, lo vale" pensó.

Luego, todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

He leido sus comentarios y en serio me alegran mucho! sobre todo porque varias de sus teorias...

No puedo decir mas, lo siento :$ ... tal vez tarde en despejar sus dudas con respecto a Edward porque debo decir que Isabella es muy testaruda por no querer escuchar "eso" que tienen que contarle... pero pues por un lado se entiende.

¿Alguna idea del porque Bella presenta ese don de escudo?

¿Quienes fueron los conductores o conductor del coche negro?

¿Alguna teoría? Me encanta leerlas en serio C: No duden en dejarme un review con cualquier duda!

...

Hasta el proximo capitulooo C:


	14. Capítulo 13 Despertar

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S.M. La historia me pertenece. **

**NO AL PLAGIO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**Despertar**

Isabella intentaba abrir los ojos pero no podía. Su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado... tenía mucho miedo. Miedo a no poder volver a la realidad... pero ¿para qué volvía? ¿quién la esperaba? ¡Basta! No podía seguir pensando cosas tan deprimentes. Volvía para estar junto a Rosalie, Alice, Jacob, Ellie y Marco, ellos eran las únicas personas que la esperaban si despertaba...

—_¿Algún cambio, amor?_ — susurró uno voz familiar.

—_No Marco, Bella sigue en coma..._

¡QUÉ! ¿ELLA ESTABA EN COMA?... Pero si podía escuchar las voces ¿Qué significaba aquello?

—_Me siento tan impotente... Ella debería estar bien..._

—_Pero no lo está. Me preocupa que no despierte, me preocupa que nunca se entere de la verdad..._

—_Tranquila Ellie, ella es fuerte y logrará despertar..._

Después de un par de minutos no se escucho nada... Isabella intento gritarles que no se fueran, que se quedarán, que no la dejaran sola; pero no pudo ¿Por qué? Se sentía desesperada. Algo la mantenía inmóvil, una fuerza invisible. Tenía que luchar contra ella, tenía que poder derribarla...

—_Isabella despierta..._ — susurro una voz desconocida... Esa voz tenía algo extraño que hacía que su lucha contra esa fuerza invisible fuera cada vez más fácil. Sorprendida por el poder de esa voz, volvió a luchar y poco a poco sentía como desaparecía. Logró mover sus pies, luego sus piernas, hasta llegar a los brazos y cuello...

—_Abre tus ojos_—susurro la misma voz que en ese momento le envió escalofríos... Se estremeció y comenzó abrir sus ojos.

Todo a su alrededor era completamente desconocido, se encontraba en una hermosa habitación, era una habitación de casa, había un peinador muy hermoso, de hecho esa habitación era muy elegante pero con un toque de familiaridad que no le paso desapercibido. Trato de enderezarse y sentarse pero aun se sentía débil, de hecho le dolía mucho la cabeza y un lado de la cintura... Trato de pensar qué hacía allí... Sus pensamientos ahora eran demasiado confusos, trato de recordar qué había pasado pero no pudo, todo era un nido de marañas confusas, solo veía los rostros de Alice y Rosalie... ¿Alice? ¿Rosalie? Pero ¿quiénes eran?

De pronto la puerta fue abierta y entraron dos personas.

—¡Oh Por Dios! Al fin despertaste Bella— dijo una mujer mientras se acercaba para abrazarla. ¿Le dijo Bella? Pero si nadie la había llamado así, ni siquiera sus padres ni mucho menos Ángela... El pensar en su familia le envió un rayo de dolor en su pecho. Gimió.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto un hombre preocupado que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Isabella lo miro y por extraño que sonara quiso decirle que la abrazara, pero se abstuvo ya que no lo recordaba por más que su rostro era familiar, no lograba saber quién era. Dolía horrores su cabeza cuando intentaba recordar...

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? — pregunto al no poder recordarlos. La mujer que la abrazaba se puso rígida y se alejo de ella para mirarla. Isabella se sintió mal al notar dolor en las miradas de los dos.

—¿No nos recuerdas? —susurro la hermosa mujer.

—Lo siento pero no puedo recordar nada... solo trato de hacerlo y me duele mucho la cabeza— murmuro con sinceridad, esperando que ese dolor se fuera de sus miradas.

—Ire a buscar a Carlisle, es el único que nos puede explicar qué pasa— dijo el hombre mientras salía de la habitación.

—Disculpe ¿pero me podría decir dónde está mi familia? Necesito hablar con mis padres y mi hermana— dijo Isabella con ansiedad. Ella esperaba que su familia estuviera allí y no esas personas desconocidas, se sintió mal al pensar así...

En ese momento entraron dos hombres a la habitación.

—Bella, él es el doctor Carlisle Cullen...

Sorprendentemente escuchar ese apellido la envolvió en una ola de dolor... ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Gimió y cerró sus ojos esperando se fuera el dolor. Sintió unas manos confortándola.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y porqué el simple nombre del doctor provoca en mi esto? — exclamo abriendo los ojos. Necesitaba respuestas, no podía con lo que pasaba... —¿DONDE ESTA MI FAMILIA? — grito desesperada. Trato de levantarse pero la mujer la detuvo.

—Tranquila Bella. Todo estará bien— murmuro para tranquilizarla.

No. Nada estaba bien. ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué su cuerpo al parecer lograba recordar ese toque tan familiar pero su mente no? ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

—Carlisle ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto el hombre preocupado.

—Su mente está bloqueando los sucesos que probablemente le causan dolor provocando amnesia. Físicamente el golpe que recibió en la cintura no tuvo muchas consecuencias debido a lo que es, el golpe de la cabeza es lo que la tiene en este estado de bloqueo y el que la indujo al estado de coma. Temo que ella tendrá que enterarse poco a poco de lo que pasa por lo tanto no se le puede decir todo en estos momentos porque tal vez colapsaría. — explico el doctor Carlisle.

Esa explicación la tenía completamente desorientada ¿Estaba bloqueando algo que le causaba dolor? ¿Golpe en la cintura y en la cabeza? ¿De qué hablaba?... Intento recordar pero fue inútil y horrible dolor se presentaba en cada intento en vano.

—No lo hagas Bella— dijo el doctor. Al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la verdad no le quedó ganas de volver hacerlo.

—Entonces ¿quieres decir que no debemos decirle nada porque eso sería contraproducente? — pregunto la mujer.

—Exactamente Elizabeth. Lo único que les aconsejo que deban hacer es, que poco a poco le contesten las dudas o preguntas que tenga Bella. Mas no todas.— comento el doctor Carlisle.

—Eso haremos Carlisle. — asintió la mujer, bueno Elizabeth así le llamo el doctor.

—Bella, dado que acabas de salir de un coma extraño, debes estar en reposo. No te muevas mucho, sé perfectamente tu condición y lo que eres pero de todas formas no hay que arriesgarnos. — dijo el doctor sonriendo.

—¿Condición? ¿Lo que soy? ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunto confusa Isabella pero todos los presentes empezaron a negar con la cabeza.

—Aun no es tiempo para eso. Poco a poco Bella— dijo Elizabeth sonriendo de forma maternal... eso hizo que extrañara a Renée.

—¿Al menos podían decirme dónde está...

No termino porque entraron corriendo y gritando dos hermosas mujeres.

—¡ISABELLA! —gritaron ambas.

—Cuanto lo siento— musito llorando la mujer de cabello corto oscuro.

—Chicas esperen. Antes debemos hablar con ustedes. — dijo el doctor Carlisle. Aun no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de él pero cuando lo vieron sus rostros fueron de total sorpresa y luego se sonrojaron, avergonzadas inclinaron su cabeza al observar a todos los presentes. Qué extraña forma de saludar, pensó Isabella.

Después de eso, todos salieron de la habitación y la dejaron sola. Suspiro. Los rostros aunque le parecían familiares, no lograba recordarlos a ninguno, mucho menos al doctor, al cual ni siquiera su rostro le era familiar, aunque su aspecto le recordaba a alguien... Otra vez una ola de dolor la atravesó.

—¿Por qué me duele? — gimió sin comprender. Se recostó y cerró los ojos. Tal vez si dormía volvería a recordar...

_Abrazados sin decir nada. En ese momento las palabras sobraban y los sentimientos eran palpables. Él empezó a tararear una canción hermosa. Isabella sonrió y cerró sus ojos. No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero el cansancio la envolvió poco a poco.—Te amo Isabella. — susurro una voz hermosa. "También te amo" quiso decirlo en voz alta pero el cansancio pudo con ella, no sin antes escuchar algo que no comprendió.—Soy un maldito egoísta..._

Isabella abrió los ojos inundados de lágrimas... ¿Quién era esa persona? Tanto amor sentía en su interior por ese hombre. Pero esas últimas palabras "Soy un maldito egoísta" ¿qué significaban?... Tal vez solo había sido un sueño ¿no?

—Pero que hermoso sueño_— _se dijo sonriendo ampliamente, aunque no entendía sus propias lágrimas...

—¿Qué soñabas?_ — _pregunto una voz muy familiar. Asustada se enderezó y miro al dueño de esa voz. Un dolor se clavo en su pecho. ¡Era él! ¡El dueño de ese sueño!

—¿Quién demonios eres tu? — exclamo molesta. Sabía que era grosera su pregunta pero había algo en ese hombre perfecto y guapo... ¡Basta! No debería pensar en eso, no cuando sentía una profunda furia con su sola presencia. Él empezó hablar bajando su mirada como si estuviera avergonzado de algo. Al parecer ignoro su pregunta porque empezó hablar todo y nada a la vez...

—Perdón Isabella... necesitamos hablar de lo sucedido. Aun no he hablado con mis padres, sobre lo que nos paso ni nada, de hecho los únicos que lo saben son Emmett y Jasper... Me alegró mucho su decisión con respecto a Rosalie y Alice, son muy buenas para ellos. Regresando a lo nuestro soy un completo imbécil por lo que hice por lo que te hice, sé perfectamente que te dañe y no merezco tu perdón pero entiéndeme tuve que pedir en matrimonio a Tanya porque bueno tu eres una ninfa y yo... de todas formas eso no tiene que ver, ¡Por Dios! Estoy divagando demasiado, no mereces esto que te hago después de lo que sufriste con la perdida de tu familia. Pero necesito que me escuches— se detuvo cuando levanto su mirada.

Isabella palideció. En su cabeza hubo algo parecido a una explosión. Gimió sonoramente y se agarro la cabeza para tratar de parar lo que sentía.

Una oleada de dolor se enterró en su pecho. Con esas palabras ahora recordaba todo. Cada momento... Recordó la traición que le hicieron los bastardos de James y Victoria, recordó el dolor al ver muerta a su familia, su querida Ángela... Lloro otra vez por ese dolor. Pero desgraciadamente eso no era todo, faltaba el tiro de gracia... el recuerdo del anuncio del compromiso del Príncipe Edward Cullen y la zorra de Denali.

Edward se acercó al verla llorar en silenció.

—_¡_No te acerques! —grito con furia. Alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto el doctor Carlisle al observar la escena.

—Yo...

—¡Que se vaya! ¡No lo quiero cerca de mí! — exclamo Isabella.

—Edward, sal de aquí. Recuerda que tienes algo muy importante que hacer esta noche. Y ni se te ocurra invadir la privacidad de la mente de todos en esta casa — demandó el doctor con una autoridad tan palpable que Edward simplemente asintió y salió.

—¿Te encuentras bien Bella? — pregunto el doctor Carlisle... Ahora que los había visto juntos se dio cuenta porque le causaba dolor el nombre de Carlisle Cullen... es su padre, es el rey...

—Tú eres su padre —susurro al ver el rostro de Carlisle. Él asintió. Si. Definitivamente era muy parecido a él.

—¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto una voz familiar. Ellie. Isabella sonrió ampliamente y sorprendiendo a todos se acercó para abrazarla.

—Encontré a Edward con Bella. No entiendo qué sucede entre ustedes Bella, no estoy al tanto pero pronto tendré una larga charla con mi hijo...

—Carlisle, antes debó hablar contigo sobre eso. — interrumpió Marco entrando en la habitación. Le gustaría saber que era exactamente lo que tenía que hablar con él. Isabella se alejo de Ellie y fue abrazarlo. Sus brazos protectores la envolvieron.

—Gracias a todos. Siento mucho mi comportamiento anterior...

—Cariño no tienes porque disculparte — dijo Ellie sonriendo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Marco cuando Isabella se alejo un poco. Se sonrojo al recordar que no le había contestado al doctor.

—Estoy bien, creo — musito. ¿Se sentía bien? La respuesta fue una mentira. Por dentro estaba destrozada por lo que Edward le había hecho pero no dejaría que esas personas buenas y amables se enteran, después de todo físicamente estaba bien, ¿emocionalmente? Ni hablar. No especificaron su pregunta. —¿Dónde está Alice y Rosalie? — pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Ellas se fueron hace varias horas. Te quedaste dormida por medio día...

¿Durmió medio día?

—¿Cuánto ha pasado desde el accidente? — pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

—Fue hace dos días — contesto Ellie. Isabella observo la ventana y vio que aun había luz solar.

—Eso no fue un accidente — murmuro Marco con furia contenida. Eso era cierto. Aquel no había sido un accidente. Alguien intento atropellar a Alice con toda la intención de hacerle daño.

—Estamos haciendo averiguaciones sobre eso. El o los conductores huyeron del lugar pero los vamos atrapar — comento Carlisle.

—Te agradezco tu ayuda por esto Carlisle. Sé que tienes asuntos importantes que atender esta noche — dijo Marco.

—Somos amigos Marco, no tienes porque — dijo sonriendo Carlisle. —Y ahora que me recuerdas ese asunto debo irme. Esme me espera. — cuando pronunció el nombre de su esposa un brillo de amor se reflejo en su mirada. Como le gustaría que alguien la mirara así, o bueno más bien ya sabía le gustaría para que la mirara así con tanta devoción y amor.

Carlisle se despidió pero antes de que saliera de la puerta Isabella lo detuvo al recordar algo.

—¿Doctor? — lo llamó. Carlisle se detuvo y giro para mirarla. —¿Cómo debo llamarlo ya que usted es... rey? — pregunto insegura, se sorprendió por la carcajada que soltó.

—Bella, ¿si me permites llamarte así? — pregunto Carlisle. Isabella asintió. —Bueno. Creo que Carlisle es más que suficiente. — termino sonriendo y luego de ver que Isabella asintió, empezó a salir de la habitación.

—Antes de que te vayas Carlisle hay algo de lo que debemos hablar — dijo Marco de pronto. —Las veré luego — musito dándole un beso en las mejillas de ambas mujeres.

—No sabes cuánto agradezco que hayas despertado del coma— dijo momentos después de la salida de Marco y Carlisle. Isabella pensó en su pregunta y recordó algo.

—Una voz...

—¿Qué?

—Yo... Trataba de despertar pero algo me mantenía inmóvil, lo extraño fue que pude escuchar una conversación que tuviste con Marco... luego algo me tomo por sorpresa, una voz me pedía que abriera los ojos, pero lo todavía más extraño era que había una fuerza en esa voz que me ayudaba a luchar contra lo que me tenía inmóvil... Es algo muy confuso de explicar— dijo Isabella

—Los únicos que entraron en esta habitación fuimos Carlisle, Marco y yo. Nadie más. Ni siquiera Rosalie y Alice, aunque siempre estuvieron al pendiente de ti. — comento Ellie sonriendo.

—Tal vez solo fui yo la que alucino es voz— dijo suspirando. —De todas formas desperté, y me siento mal por no haberlos recordado en ese momento— susurro avergonzada.

—Bella, no te sientas mal. Es entendible lo que paso... Ya no pienses en eso— murmuro Ellie mientras la reconfortaba tocando la mejilla de Isabella.

—Fue raro, pero aunque no los recordaba, sus rostros se me hicieron familiares. Casi como si mi inconsciente los reconociera pero mi consciente se negaba a eso. Bloqueo, así lo llamo Carlisle y la verdad ahora lo comprendo... Intentaba mantenerme a salvo al no querer recordar lo que me dañaba— susurro Isabella con sinceridad y dándose cuenta de la verdad que inundaba esas palabras.

—No hablemos de eso, Bella. Tienes que mantenerte fuerte y sobre todo vivir, pequeña, vivir. — murmuro Ellie sonriendo con amor.

—Tienes razón. — contesto abrazando a Ellie. — Seré fuerte y nuevamente viviré. — dijo luego de terminar el abrazo. Eso haría. No podía dejarse vencer. Aun tenía una promesa por cumplirles a sus padres adoptivos.

—Entonces, ¿Estás preparada para esta noche? —pregunto Ellie de pronto cambiando totalmente de tema.

Sorprendida la miro confusa. ¿Esta noche? ¿Qué había esta noche que todos tenía asuntos que atender, primero Edward, luego su padre...? detuvo abruptamente sus pensamientos cuando solamente uno se presento...

"_Pasado mañana por la noche se hará una cena con toda la realeza vampírica presente para celebrar el compromiso del príncipe..."_

Dentro de dos días.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el día del accidente? Dos días le había dicho Ellie. ¡Maldición! Qué cinismo de Edward presentarse ante ella cuando esa misma noche era su fiesta para celebrar su "dichoso" compromiso, pensó con dolor y enojo mezclados al mismo tiempo.

.

...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! mis lectoras! siento mucha pena y vergüenza por el hecho de que no he actualizado poco mas de 5 meses, pero estuve en vacaciones y no tuve tiempo para escribir, sobre todo no tenia inspiración :( pero después de todo este problema, viene otro mas grande! batalle demasiado en entrar a mi cuenta aqui en FF y en mi blog, pero al final logre entrar sin problema alguno y ahora me comprometo a seguir actualizando! Chicas JAMAS abandonare mis historias porque me comprometí con ustedes (: y espero que aun alguien este por ahí leyendo esto y si hay alguien pues MIL GRACIAS! <strong>

**Seguire adelante con mis historias! y espero que me acompañen en esto!**

**En cuanto al capitulo (Espero que les haya gustado) pues se viene la fiesta de compromiso, donde habrá muchas sorpresas y algunas verdades reveladas, verdades que cambiarán todo!...**

**Hasta MUY pronto!**


End file.
